Ambassador from Earth
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: A simple summer trip becomes exciting quickly when Neil Van Der Mewre unexpectedly ends up on Christopher's home planet. The euphoria increases when the last person he expected to see enters his life
1. prologue

**What's up guys? NITRO PSYCHO here, ready to bring you crazy action to the District 9 archives.**

**Summary: a simple summer trip becomes exciting quickly when Neil Van Der Mewre unexpectedly ends up on Christopher's home planet. The Euphoria doesn't last.**

**Warning: language, possibly slash at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: the possible slash in the story doesn't imply anything about me personally.**

**Enjoy**

"Dad explain to me again why we're going to the airport" Tania asked her father again.

They had been stuck in traffic for the last hour now and it was starting to get hot. Piet Smit had asked the driver to put the A/C on but it didn't seem to do any good.

"Because Neil's parents had him come over from the States" Smit said. "I know this whole Wikus situation is still upsetting you, but I think having family come over might help your mood".

Tania sighed. It was true that she hadn't had any contact with her husband for almost a year. Yet for some reason she felt that having Wikus' seventeen year old rebel of a nephew fly in from the states was the wrong way of lifting her mood. She had stayed up for hours during the night hoping news would come about him. The metal flowers that were appearing at her front porch were now becoming so infrequent that she was starting to lose hope that he was still alive. Now that her nephew was coming to visit over the summer, she was so conflicted that she wondered what would happen if Wikus did return and he was seen by his own family.

Eventually, they managed to arrive at the airport. Neil's plane was supposed to arrive at 12:15, which gave them an hour to park the limo, walk to the terminal, and wait for him. Finally the flight landed and in fifteen minutes came walking toward them… or at least being dragged by two security guards who had somber expressions on their faces. Tania quickly ran over to them.

"What's wrong with him" Tania asked, panic starting to appear evident in her voice.

"Massive jetlag" one of the guards said. "Apparently he wasn't able to get enough sleep on any of the three flights he was on".

"Ah" Tania said as Piet finally appeared by her side. Along with the security guards they got his passport stamped at customs, picked up his luggage, and made their way back to the limo. They carefully laid him down on the seat so that he wouldn't fall off if they made any sudden stops. Once they arrived at Tania's house, they carried him up to Tania's bedroom, took of his shoes and socks and laid him down on the bed.

**Yo. Hope you liked the prologue.**

**R&R, plz. I want to know if the story is going well.**

**Also, this is the only time the story will be focused around Tania. For the remainder of the story, my O/C Neil will be the center of the story. Also the only Characters that will interact with Neil most of the time are Christopher Johnson and his son Oliver.**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	2. Start your Boredom

**Hey guys.**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Oh, and last time I checked, I've gotten over 2000 hits from 26 countries combined. Not bad for someone who is now starting on his third story, huh?**

**I do not own District 9; I do own Neil and this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Neil woke up groggy the next morning. He had the flight attendant make sure he got off the plane in one piece, but the lack of sleep caught up to him right as he landed. He saw that he was in Tania's bedroom, yawned, and began changing out of the clothes he wore during the flight into something cleaner.

Neil looked in no way like his uncle. Slightly taller, more muscular, and obviously not alien, his brown hair was tied in the back to keep it out of his face. His clothes were a lot flashier than Wikus' had ever been. His personality was like his style: flashy, charismatic, and unpredictable.

He finished getting dressed and walked down to the kitchen, where Tania was already eating.

"Yo" Neil called, signaling that his rebellious nature was kicking in. "I can tell this party is getting absolutely nowhere".

"Morning, Neil" Tania answered giving her nephew a hug, to which he returned. Neil went to the cabinet, pulled out a bowl, and poured in the cereal that Tania had bought only yesterday.

"So have you had any contact from Wikus lately" Neil asked, hoping that his Aunt had at least some clue as to where he was.

"No, although there have been these metal flowers cropping up from time to time" Tania said. "Personally I hope he's still alive".

"Me too" Neil said.

"However, my dad said we will accompany him to District 10 for MNU's monthly search for him" Tania said.

Neil gave a small grunt at the mention of his grandfather's name, which Tania didn't even complain about. Ever since the documentary of the District 9 eviction was forced public after Wikus had pretty much disappeared; MNU had been under a lot of public as well as international pressure to treat the prawns, which in a recent interview with Dirk Michaels were actually called Poleepkwa, with some respect. However, these were nothing compared to the backlash Piet received from his wife and the rest of the Van Der Merwe's. Not only had his wife divorced him, took the house, and most of his money, but the in-laws have lost all respect for him and refused to accept him as their son's father-in-law. Tania was the only one that had any respect left for him, but that was wavering.

"Why do we have to go" Neil said.

"Because dad thinks it will be more likely that someone he cares about will get him to appear" Tania explained.

"I smell a rat" Neil muttered.

"What do you mean" Tania asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that grandpa would wait this long to ask us to help look for your husband after what's happened to him" Neil asked back.

"Gee, starting to get a little paranoid about your family" a voice said behind him.

Neil and Tania turned around to see Piet standing in the doorway. Neil frowned.

"It's not paranoia to know someone's up to something" Neil shot back.

"Whatever" Piet said. "We're going into District 10 tomorrow morning, so were leaving this afternoon".

"Cool" Neil said. "That gives me enough time to charge up my stuff".

Neil went back up to his room, threw his dirty clothes in a bag, hooked his iPod, Nintendo DS, cell phone, and PSP to some octopus-like adaptor, pulled out his hair gel, and began fixing his hair. Tania came in when he finished.

"Why do you keep your hair like that" Tania asked.

"Helps keep the hair out of my eyes" Neil said. "Also, if I'm going to make it as an actor, I've got to have some sort of style, don't I".

To burn off the next few hours until the trip took off, he went down to the living room and turned on the TV to see what South Africa had for television.

_Several hours later…_

Neil liked it better back at Tania's house. Not only did he have to share a limo ride with what his family considered an enemy, but his summer was starting off more horribly than he had expected. Luckily, they were each getting their own rooms, so he didn't have to put up with him through the night. He pulled out a journal he got for the trip. Opening it to the first available page, he began writing.

June 13, 2011

My first full day in South Africa was as boring as I thought it would be. My pathetic grandfather is having me participate in a search for my missing uncle. This will also be the first time I will see the Poleepkwa up close and in personal. Personally, I think all this hate-mongering of them over the past 30 years is stupid now that the documentary has been made public. I just hope we- and by "we" I mean me and aunt Tania- manage to find uncle Wikus in one piece.

Neil closed the journal, set his stuff up to charge, and went to bed.

**Yo!**

**Hope the first real chapter goes off well.**

**Here is how I'm doing all the dialogue for this story:**

**Normal- English**

**Date- Journal entries**

_**Italics- **_**time jumps**

****- alien speech (sorry, I can't think of a good name for how the Poleepkwa talk)**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	3. Entering District 10 and Leaving Earth

**Hey guys**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Oh, and did I mention this is going to be the last time Neil is going to be on Earth for a while**

**Enjoy**

Neil woke up at around 6:15. Deciding to get ready before everyone else got up, he showered, got dressed, put of some sleeves that were only split between his middle finger and his ring finger, tied his hair back, put his stuff back in his backpack, slung the backpack over his shoulder, and went down to the lobby to get a bite. The breakfast there was not like most hotels had back at the states, but he managed. He had finished his second serving when Tania and Piet came down.

"Wow, you're here early" Tania said.

"Yeah" Neal said. "I kinda want to get this over with".

Once Tania and Piet finished eating, they waited outside. Ten minutes later a squad of armored vehicles pulled up to the hotel. Neil, Tania, and Piet each got into their respective vehicles. Neil even got a friendly face in Thomas, the guard that was with his uncle during the evictions, and Fundiswa, who had been released from jail because there was no hard evidence that he did anything wrong.

"Hey, how you guys doing" Neil said when he got in.

"Great, boss" Thomas said.

"How have you been holding up" Fundiswa asked.

"Ah, I'm okay" Neil said. "I don't see why I have to help look, but oh well".

There was a bullet-proof vest for Neil in the vehicle, but he just gave it to Fundiswa because he ended up without a vest again. Also, it clashed horribly with his clothes.

In an hour they had reached the gate of D10. Poleepkwa were standing at the door when they entered, wondering what was going to happen. They convoy stop a quarter mile in and the squads began coming out. Neil and his squad were the last to come out as Neil had to get his backpack back on. When they got out, Neil saw that despite being open for only a year, the place had quickly turned into a slum. Goes to show how apartheid didn't die out completely.

"So, where do we begin looking" Fundiswa asked.

"Well, Tania said she had been receiving junk flowers lately" Neil said.

"So" Fundiswa asked.

"So**, **if I was someone who wanted to leave makeshift stuff, where would I begin looking" Neil asked.

"A lot of the junk piles are in that direction boss" Thomas said, and the group took off.

They encountered several small groups of Poleepkwa at the junk sites, but most of them either didn't know anything that happened to him or knew the name. However, a young Poleepkwa gave them their first real clue.

*My father was one of the ones who saved him from that mercenary. You can ask him if you want* he said.

"Great. Thank a lot" Neil said, and the kid quickly took him to his father's shack.

The father looked somewhat worried when the MNU appeared outside his shack.

*What? I haven't done anything wrong* The Poleepkwa said in a panicked voice.

Neil figured he should do the talking.

"Don't worry, dude. We're only here to ask you some questions" he assured him.

*Some questions* the Poleepkwa asked, the worry decreasing in his voice.

"Yes" Neil said. "My name's Neil Van Der Mewre. Your son told me you were one of the ones who saved my uncle a couple of months ago".

*You mean Wikus* the Poleepkwa asked. *Yes, I helped him. He turned completely into one of us a month after our ship left. He assured us that it would be back in three years with help for us as well as him*

"Do you know where he is now" Neil asked.

*No* the Poleepkwa said. *But I have spoken to some people who've seen him moving around the seventeenth sector. You should ask around there*.

"Good idea" Neal said. "We'll do that. Thanks a lot, sir". He gave a firm handshake to the Poleepkwa, who was surprised a human would willingly shake his hand in his own free will.

_An hour later…_

Wikus was sitting on the bed he had managed to forage two months ago, a metal scrap flower in his hand. He knew the risks of what would happen if his contact was caught associating himself with him, but he was told that he would help him with anything. He was about to get up when he heard voices outside the door, all of them familiar.

"This is it".

"Wow, and here I thought it would be grosser".

"Are you sure he's in here, boss".

"Not sure. What do you think, Tania"?

Wikus' heart skipped several beats when he heard his wife's voice.

"Maybe. Of course, considering what you told me, I wouldn't be surprised if it is. Keep it mellow though".

A few seconds later, a knock of the door pulled Wikus out of his fantasy. Slowly he walked over to the door and opened it slowly. There stood Tania- his Tania- along with his nephew and his friends. His mismatched eyes- one human and one alien- stared into Tania's as they just stood there.

"Tania" Wikus gasped, his voice more throaty since the transformation.

"Wikus" Tania sobbed.

They ran forward and hugged each other, tears flowing down from their eyes. They refused to let go of each other for several minutes.

Neil rolled his eyes. While he knew they would be shocked that they found each other, there was no way he would go through this kind of garbage when he got a girl. He mimed gagging behind everyone's backs. Wikus and Tania eventually let go of each other.

"How did you guys find me" Wikus asked.

"I did all the work" Neil said. When Tania turned and gave him a rather dirty look, Neil added "What? You know it's true".

"Well, at least his attitude's still intact" Wikus said.

"It's great to see you again, boss" Thomas said, shaking the whole hand of the guy he protected nearly a year ago.

"Hey, Thomas" Wikus said.

Fundiswa hadn't said anything since Wikus came out. In fact he wasn't even looking at him. His attention seemed to be focused on something not far from the shack. Neil looked in the direction Fundiswa was looking and saw some sort of rock formation.

"Hey Wikus, what's over there" Neil asked.

Everyone turned to the direction of the formation. It was a rock that had a hole in the middle. it was jammed onto a metal platform with wires and cables sticking into the ground.

"That's weird" Wikus said. "I never noticed that before".

They walked over to the rock. There was no sort of switch anywhere near it so there was no way of knowing how it turned on.

"What do you suppose it does" Fundiswa asked.

"Probably some junk that doesn't work. Don't worry about it" Neil said, kicking a rock into it.

At once, the hole in the center began glowing with a blue light. Then a transparent beam shot out and enveloped around Neal.

"What's it doing" Tania asked her husband.

"I don't know. This is kind of a first for me" Wikus said.

Suddenly, Neil began to be dragged forward. He fell back, clawing at the ground for something big enough to grab.

"Oh my god man" Neil said. "I haven't seen anything suck this much since…"

Suddenly, Neil was yanked back into the hole, screaming "I Heart Huckalbees" at the top of his voice before disappearing. The light in the middle of the hole went out. Thomas and Fundiswa ran behind the rock to see is he was on the other side, but he wasn't.

"What just happened" Tania said, little breath coming out.

**Hey, I hope you like the chapter**

**R&R plz. I'm going to try something that's completely out of my style for the next few chapters and will be accepting any ideas you might have, so if you have any thoughts as to what should be in the chapter, put it in your review.**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	4. Strange Planet and Stranger Events

**Yo.**

**New chapter, New character, Same craziness**

**Sorry I'm jumping ahead before you send me your ideas. I already had this chapter pretty much planned out.**

**Enjoy**

Neil was flying through what appeared to be a tunnel of time and space. Planets flew past him at incredible quickness, which gave him the impression that he was in space. Yet if he was in space, why was he not suffocating from lack of oxygen. He tried to look at all the planet's he was passing, yet for some reason, he was finding it impossible to move any part of his body.

Suddenly, a circle of light appeared front of him. He hit it full force… and found himself hitting dirt. Neil started rolling down some hill, finally laying to rest at the bottom. He sat up and started looking around.

It appeared he had left District 10 altogether, yet it looked like something entirely different altogether. Neil had this nostalgic feeling that wherever this place was, it was somewhere that would shock him completely. Finding a foot trail of some sort, he brushed the dirt of his clothes, adjusted his hair, put his iPod on, and started walking.

After an hour, he saw something that completely shocked him: a city built in what if by all indications a giant crater. Every building was positioned close to each other. Towers and spires doted the interior, and residential settings were spread out in various parts. All the building had one thing in common: Neil hadn't seen any kind of architecture like that in his life.

_Great _Neil though_. I'm stuck on some planet I've never even heard of. Well, hope the species that lives on this planet speaks English._

Suddenly, the sound of energy weapons firing up sounded behind him. Slowly, he put his hands up.

*Turn around* a voice said.

Eyes dilating, he turned around and saw a few Poleepkwas pointing guns at him. But these weren't like the Poleepkwas at District 10. They were wearing black spandex that Neil assumed was some sort of elite guard suit.

*Hands behind your head* one of them said.

Neil did as he was told, and the Guards grabbed him and strapped him into some sort of restraint harness. He was then taken to one tower, which Neil assumed was for royalty, and thrown into some sort of jail cell. They gave him sort of brown jump suit and force him to take off his backpack, clothes, and whatever pulled back his hair. Neil slowly changed into the jump suit and when he was done, the guards took his stuff and left.

Neil stood there for a while taking in what just happened. A couple of hours ago, he arrived at D10 hoping to find his uncle. Now he was stuck in a jail cell on what if by all indication was the Poleepkwa Home world. He sat down on the floor and waited for something to happen.

After a couple of hours or so, the guards return. They unlock his cell and put the harness back on him.

*Our glorious king requests your presence. Consider this an honor* the lead guard informed him.

"Ok. Honor accepted" Neil said calmly.

The guards looked at each other in obvious amazement.

*No alien species has deciphered our language so quickly. How do you know it* one guard asked.

"Stick around when I'm interrogated by your king. You just might learn something" Neil shrugged.

The guards lead him through a series of passageways. After a while they made it through to the king's chamber. Neil walked in and gasped.

The entire room was designed like a cathedral. White pillars, white statues, everything seemed to glow in a white light. At the far end sat a group of Poleepkwa that appeared to be some sort of council. In the middle of the group sat their king.

Neil was impressed. Not many people he met wore royal purple, but this guy made it work. His robes hung down so far that he had a hard time telling where his feet ended and the floor began.

*Release him* the king ordered. The guards quickly detached the harness and it fell to the ground with a hard thud.

The lead guard went up to the king and kneeled to the ground. When the king allowed him to rise, the guard went forward and whispered something to him.

*How peculiar* the king said.

Neil just stood there. He had no clue what was going on, or why he was there. One thing was certain: things were looking up for him.

*I apologize for the treatment the guards gave you* the king spoke to him. *None have ever seen your species before, so we took your presence as a threat. I understand it that you can tell what I'm saying*.

"Yes" Neil said.

*Then allow me to be the first to welcome you to our world, Poleepax Prime.* the king said. *My name is Myraxia*.

"Neil" Neil said.

*Might I asked how you ended up on our planet* Myraxia asked.

"Uh, ok" Neil said. "I have to warn you though that there are parts of this story that you might not like".

*And what are these parts* Myraxia asked, his voice becoming stern.

Neil proceeded to telling Myraxia of how his people ended up stranded on Earth, how they had been mistreated by the South African government, how MNU had used them for experiments so they could use Poleepkwa weaponry, his uncles transformation into one of them, and How Christopher Johnson and his son escaped to get help. Myraxia, the council members, and the guards were deeply shocked by how their people ended up.

*Before we discuss this matter further, might I ask why we should trust you human* a council member said. *For instance, why couldn't you join one of these supposed alien rights groups*.

"Because it wouldn't make a difference if I did" Neil said. "See, after this documentary came out, a lot of countries, including where I'm from, were really pissed that this was happening. A couple months ago, international pressure had forced MNU to help your guys better than how they were treating them now".

Myraxia turned to his council members and they started talking in hushed voices. After a while they turned back to Neil.

*We have decided, out of sympathy toward your uncle and the desire to protect peace, that we will not punish you for your species actions* Myraxia said. *Nor will we declare war on your planet*.

Neil gave a sigh of relief.

*However, if you are to truly earn our trust, you must first suffer the fate that has fallen onto Wikus and become one of us*.

"Ok" Neil said. In truth he had hoped he would still keep his good looks and become an actor when he got back to Earth. But he realized that in order to even survive long enough to get back home, keeping his looks were the least of his problems.

*The transformation procedure will begin tomorrow morning* Myraxia said. *You have the rest of the day to yourself. Your personal belongings as well as your new clothes will be in the room we have set up for you. Accommodations have been set up to allow your stuff to work with our energy. Guards, show out guest to his quarters*.

The guards bowed and quickly ushered Neil to his new home. After an even longer series of passages down the tower, he reached his room. It wasn't as big as Myraxia's, but it still was very roomy. The only real exception was the bed, which looked more like a nest with a few pillows and blankets thrown on them than anything. The lead guard notices this.

*We apologize if there is anything you might not be use to* he said. *We have no clear way of knowing what the people of your planet use. Well, see you in the morning*.

Neil walked out to the terrace. Night had already fallen on the planet and several of the planet's seven moons glowed in the sky. He sighed and began writing in his journal.

June 14, 2011

'Today was full of shocks. I had managed to find my uncle, but was unexpectedly sent to the Poleepkwa home world, Poleepax Prime. Their king, Myraxia, says I have to become a Poleepkwa in order to fully earn his respect. These next couple of months are going to be really hectic, but I'm going to enjoy every moment of it'.

Neil closed the journal, went over to the nest, and tried to get comfortable as he went to sleep.

**Wow. This is the longest chapter I think I've ever written. Hope you like it**

**I've also reformatted how Neil's journal entries work because the old method I tried didn't work too well**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	5. Preped for a Tranformation

**Hey guys**

**I'm getting a little disappointed over the fact that ultima-owner seems to be the only one reviewing right now. I need ideas for chapters.**

**Enjoy**

Neil woke up to his door knocking. He never liked it when he was woken up when he wanted to… nor will he ever.

"Ugh, morning already" Neil moaned in his discomfort. "Someone turn off the sun".

He looked at his cell phone at was amazed that it read 7:25 in the morning.

_Surely this is on Earth time _Neil thought as he put his Earth clothes_. There is no way its 7:25 right now._

*Hello, Mr. Van Der Mewre. Is it okay if we come in* a voice said from the other side of the door.

"Well I can't very much go anywhere, so you might as well" Neil replied with a bit of sarcasm.

The door opened and a young Poleepkwa entered, followed by the head guard from yesterday.

*You didn't have to be so mean in front of my son* the guard said.

"trust me, if you had to go through what I'm going through today, you'd be in a bad mood as well" Neil said, as he slowly got up.

*Touché* the guard said. *We never got to properly introduce ourselves yesterday because of the confusion. My name is Xaxiav. This is my son Mivalix*

"Hi" Neil said shaking Xaxiav's hand as well as Mivalix's.

*I was told by my father about you. Are you really from some other planet* Mivalix asked.

"Yep" Neil said, pulling back his hair.

*Now son, don't ask him too many questions* Xaxiav told his son.

"Somehow I get the impression that this isn't exactly a social call" Neil said.

*Yes* Xaxiav said. *King Myraxia has requested me to escort you down to our labs. Given our obvious genetic differences, you have no way of accessing or using our technology*.

"Dead straight" Neil shrugs.

*Don't worry, the Change will give you full control of our technology* Xaxiav said. *At least as far as what you have told us about what happened to your uncle*.

"The Change" Neil asked.

*The name is only tentative* Mivalix piped up.

"Ah" Neil said as the two alien residents led him through the door.

The lab was only a short walk compared to the hikes he had been through yesterday. But that still didn't stop Neil from being burned out. Myraxia was already there, as well as a scientist who introduced himself as Gozakif.

**(I'm just creating names out of my butt at this point)**

Gozakif explained the procedure to Neil. They would first shear off all the hair on him to avoid any mess afterward. In pure anguish, Neil allowed the scientist to shear off his hair, his small beard, the hair on his pits, arms, and legs, even the pubes around his downstairs weaponry.

**(I bet every guy can probably guess how embarrassing that must look)**

After that was finished, Neil hastily put his clothes back on.

"I can't believe you guys made me do that" Neil says in anger.

They walked to another part of the lab. There sat a small vial containing a black fluid- the same black fluid that allowed Christopher to escape and caused Wikus' transformation.

*From what you have told us, only a small dosage is required to start the transformation* Gozakif said. *Do you have anything to say before we begin*.

"Somehow I get the feeling that I won't be able to save face after I get back to Earth" Neil said.

*Odd choice of words* Myraxia said.

The procedure commenced, and in a few minutes Neil was gagging from the acidic taste of alien gasoline.

*I would suggest you go back to your room and prepare for your new fate* Myraxia said.

Xaxiav carefully grabbed Neil by the arm and frog marched him to his room. Food was already prepared for him, which tasted a lot better than Neil had expected after fifteen minutes of picking at it.

_Several hours later…_

Mivalix was taking care of Neil signs of his new self began to take effect. For most of the hours, nothing seemed out of the ordinary about Neil, except for the black snot coming out of his nose and his fingernails popping loose. But as the sun was starting to set, Neil was becoming extremely nauseous, very dizzy, and having trouble articulating what he was saying.

*You're going to be ok, Neil* Mivalix said.

Suddenly, Neil threw up all over the kid, and before he could even utter an apology, he passed out.

**Yo**

**Hope you liked the chapter**

**I'm not going to be updating my story for a while. I know a lot of my old reviewers and people I've recently reviewed are still coming back from summer vacation, but I still need reviews.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	6. Two Weeks in the Life

**Hey guys.**

**I know I told you I'd write again when more people reviewed, but I'm deciding to close it up because I pretty much have the story pretty much figured out.**

**I do not own District 9 or any of the Characters from the movie; I do own my O/Cs.**

**Enjoy**

Neil slowly opened his eyes. Last night was the worst he had ever felt in his entire life. His whole body was in so much pain right now. Then he remembered everything that had happened the day before.

He quickly checked to see if there was anything was different. Sure enough, his entire right forearm and hand had mutated into a Poleepkwan flipper.

"Oh great" Neil moaned. "There goes my movie star good looks".

There was a large blood mark left by what his hand had become on his nest-bed as well as parts of his clothes. He saw that a new pair of clothes had been brought to him, made in the exact style that he liked: a sleeveless shirt and baggy cargo pants. Neil quickly took off his now ruined clothes and changed into his new threads. He then grabbed his iPod- it had to take Neil four whole hours just to figure out how to charge his stuff the day before- and left his room for the dining room he had been shown.

When he arrived, Myraxia was already there. He greeted Neil in a warm fashion and showed him to his seat. The food in front of him was nothing he ever saw before- as usual- but he had already learned not to ask since he didn't want to know the answer. When they finished, Myraxia gave him a full tour of the capitol.

_Meanwhile, back on Earth…_

None of her friends could cheer Tania. Not only was Neil missing, but Piet had forced Wikus to remain back at D10, blamed him for what happened, and had made a fabricated story that not only did they not find him, but a bunch of Poleepkwa had killed his grandson. She spent most of her time practically flooding the house with her tears, and when she wasn't crying, she was searching the news that Neil had survived. So far nothing had happened, and that only made her cry even more.

_Meanwhile, back at Poleepax Prime…_

*Every citizen is loyal to the Monarchy* Myraxia said as they went through the main square. *But we are theirs as well. They serve me, but I and my guards protect them. It never changes*.

The tour was pretty much coming to an end. They were making their way back to the castle.

*I've asked Mivalix to look after you and help you cope with your transformation* Myraxia said. *We are beginning plans to retrieve my people from your world. However, progress will be slow the next couple of weeks so fell free to stay in your room while you're here*.

"Ok" Neil said, putting his iPod on and setting it at Michael Jackson's "Thriller".

*By the way, just out of curiosity, what is that* Myraxia asked.

"It's called an iPod" Neil said. "On Earth it allows you to listen to music anytime you want"

*Really* Myraxia said, completely lost.

"Really, really" Neil said.

Over the next two weeks, Neil began adapting himself to the new world. During that time, the transformation spread from his arm to his upper body, hips, neck, and upper jaw. Myraxia requested that Mivalix follow him at all time in case he collapsed. Neil was happy at first, but had soon found the kids constant questions to be annoying.

One afternoon, Mivalix took Neil to a nearby lake to go scuba diving. He hoped to cheer him up because the last lapse in consciousness caused Neil to lose his downstairs weaponry. After swimming for about an hour, they eventually reach an underwater cave. Going through, they surfaced into some sort of cavern.

*Me and my dad found this a year ago* Mivalix said. *This the one place my dad always comes to when I want to be alone*.

"Why" Neil asked.

*See, when our ship landed on Earth, king Myraxia's son had gone along with them* Mivalix explained. *He and my dad used to be best friends when they were young. Since we lost contact with the ship, my dad has been very depressed*.

"Oh" Neil said.

After a while, they heard a strange rumbling coming from outside.

*What's that noise* Mivalix cried.

"Whatever it is, it sounds big" Neil said. "Come on".

They reached the surface a lot faster than when they entered, and they received quite a shock: the mother ship that was always hovering over D9 was slowly descending into the atmosphere. As Neil and Mivalix race back, they were forced to stop and cover their ears when the Drop ship detached itself from the ship and hit the ground with a jarring thud.

After a brief moment of trying to regain their composure, they continued back to the castle. They arrived just in time to see Xaxiav enter the palace in a hurry. Making their way into the palace, Neil and Mivalix maneuvered their way through the passageways, arriving out of breath at Myraxia's throne room. The door opened to see Myraxia hugging the last two people Neil expected to see.

**Wow. Epic Cliffhanger.**

**I wanted to leave these two characters (and I think you know who) for the next chapter because this was only to show Neil two weeks after the Transformation began to take effect.**

**If any of you guys don't know what I mean by "downstairs weaponry" ask yourselves this question: what's the most important part of a Dude's body?**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	7. Family friends

**Hey.**

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately. I've just been busy with college and having to put with my dad being around after his surgery. I'll try to post more chapters as often as I can,**

**Enjoy**

"You have got to be kidding me".

Christopher Johnson let go of Myraxia and turned around when Neil uttered his shock. He didn't think that anyone would come to call so quickly.

*Who is this* Chris (decided to call him this. Trust me, it's easier this way) asked.

*Ah, yes. You haven't been introduced* Myraxia said. *Grahaz, this is Neil. He got sent to our world a couple of weeks ago. Neil, this is my son, Grahaz*.

Neil just stood there few a few good seconds, and then walked to the door. He couldn't understand the fact that a guy who his uncle risked his life for was related to royalty. And how did he even end up on Earth in the first place if he was a higher up.

Oliver had said nothing the whole time. When Neil walked out he looked up at Chris.

*What's wrong with him father* Oliver asked.

Chris didn't say a word. He picked up his son and followed Neil out the door.

Neil had already reached his room by the time Chris got there, and was already on his nest playing with his PSP by the time he knocked on the door. He was having a much easier time playing his games now that both his hands had mutated.

"Come in" Neil said.

Chris entered the room, set Oliver on the ground, and sat down next to Neil.

*I'm sorry if me being here upset you in any way* Chris said.

"It's doesn't bother me dude" Neil said. "But I'll be honest with you: you were the last person I expected to see right now".

*Well I suppose people have been talking about me on Earth* Chris said.

"Yeah, but it was mostly just conspiracy nuts, man" Neil said. "They'd do anything for their fifteen minutes of fame. Personally I'd think they'd have something to talk about other than my uncle".

*Wait, your related to Wikus* Chris asked in what was supposed to be the raised eyebrow look.

"Uh, yeah" Neil said, raising hand for emphasis. "Can't you see the family resemblance"?

It ended up being the worst thing he could have said, for at that moment Oliver jumped into the nest, bouncing up and down on Neil's chest nonstop. It took a good five minutes for Chris to finally corral the sprawnling.

"Can't you control your kid" Neil asked, grabbing his slightly bruised stomach.

*Good luck with that* Chris said. *He's been like that since birth*.

For the rest of the next two months, Chris and Oliver stayed in Neil's room. Myraxia had insisted on getting them a separate room, but Oliver had been complaining about not leaving Neil, so they were forced to share a room. Neil didn't seem to mind most of the time, though this was mostly because his changes seemed to speed up for some reason. This meant he was out half the time they slept. It also meant writing in his journal was harder because he had to make sure it wasn't when he got dizzy.

The transformation completed itself rather quickly after Chris arrived. However, since he was still a teenager, Neil starting having growing problems. He now registered at a full seven feet, the exact height of most Poleepkwa. His clothes had to be updated several times. The good part of this was that every time he went out now, people would stop whispering about him.

*You know, I'm kind of glad your sudden fainting has stopped now* Chris said one night, a couple of days before the trip back to Earth would be made.

He, Chris, and Oliver had retired to the room early that night after another day of helping Myraxia with the preparations to transport the Poleepkwa off of Earth. Chris had made the poor decision to mention that it could be close to three million by the time he got back so they had spent two extra hours redesigning their plans. Neil's head was lying across Chris's chest and Oliver was curled up in between them, as the nest wasn't built to accommodate all three of them.

"Yeah" Neil said. "My family has enough problems as it is. The last thing I want right now is people to start making tabloids about me".

*Tabloids* Oliver asked in interest. Even his father looked curious.

"A gossip newspaper" Neil explained. "It's basically for fat people who live in their parent's basement or drunken losers in heavily populated cities".

*Wow* Oliver said.

Chris smiled, or at least close to how a Poleepkwa would smile. He believed Neil was a good kid and was very capable when helping them with the plans to save their species on Earth. He had the same arrogance that most of his species showed, but he always seemed to know when to draw the line when he needed to. There was something about him that Chris couldn't quite get a grasp of. This part of him, Chris figured, made Neil very helpful to him and his father, but he hoped this wasn't simply a forced trust simply to get off the planet.

Neil shifted his weight a little so that he could see Chris' face. Chris carefully put his hand around him so he would be more comfortable. Neil looked at him. He couldn't understand why Chris was caring about him. Sure, he had made a promise to Wikus that he would return for him, so it would only be natural that Wikus would be angry if Chris didn't do everything he could to protect him. But Neil was not that fragile. He was fully capable of taking care of himself, but couldn't tell what Chris and his son were playing at. He decided to ask.

"Hey Chris, why do you care about me so much dude" Neil asked.

*Well to be honest, I don't know* Chris said. *I guess it just comes from wanting the best for everyone. It's what made me sad that I had to leave Wikus behind when I left Earth*.

Suddenly a light ringing came from his destroyed clothes from last week. Reluctantly, Neil got up and walked over to them. Stopping, he reached down and, with some difficulty, pulled something out of one of the pockets.

It was his cell phone. He had forgotten about it because there was so little use for it outside his solar system. The battery was running low, but it was the date that caught Neil's attention. It had registered August 15, 2011.

*What is it* Chris asked in concern.

"Wow" Neil said in astonishment. "It's my birthday and I didn't even notice".

Neil turned off the phone, put it back into the pocket, walked back to the nest, and put his head back on Chris' chest.

*How old are you now* Chris asked.

"Eighteen" Neil said. "Where I'm from, I'm legally an adult now".

*What does that mean* Chris asked.

"Well on Earth, communities have different ways to consider people adults" Neil explained. "These days most communities consider you an adult if you're eighteen".

*Oh, well, congratulations" Chris said and pulled Neil into a warm hug, which Neil returned. Oliver wasn't big enough to properly hug him, so he just hugged Neil's leg.

Neil and Chris let go and just stared at each other for a few good seconds. Chris' compassionate eyes glistened for a while. Then they leaned forward and briefly kissed. They pulled out after a while and fell asleep in each other's arms, Oliver curling up in between them.

Myraxia had been watching them for quite a while, and smiled that Neil and his son have each other.

_Well it looks like I have someone new in the family _he thought as he silently closed the door.

**Yo. Hope you liked the chapter, despite the slash.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	8. Alien Gut Trouble

**Hi people!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I have to put up with my dad a lot more than I want to right now.**

**To recap, Neil and Christopher have fallen in love with each other and Myraxia is happy about. Little do they know a little surprise is going to make their rescue mission on Earth a little more… complicated.**

**Enjoy**

Chris woke up early next morning. Neil and Oliver were awake as well, looking straight at him. He smiled and hugged them both. They got up, changed into new clothes, and walked downstairs to get breakfast, Oliver purring while Neil carried him.

Myraxia, Xaxiav, and Mivalix were already at the dining room. When they arrived, Myraxia greeted them with a warm smile.

*Welcome. I hope you have slept well last night, considering what happened last night* Myraxia said.

"Oh, you saw that huh" Neil said.

*Don't worry. I'm not mad at you* Myraxia said. *In fact, I would be happy if you would join our family. That is if you want to*.

Neil just stood there, not sure what was going on. Hadn't Myraxia already made him a part of his family when he took him in. Why would he ask if he wanted to?

"I thought I already was" Neil finally asked.

Oliver chirped happily and hugged Neil, burying his face into the larger Poleepkwa's chest. Chris and Myraxia hugged him as well. Xaxiav and Mivalix just stood back smiling as they didn't want to ruin the moment.

When they finally let go, they ate and went to the briefing room to continue planning. However, halfway down, Chris stopped and clutched his gut. Neil stopped and turned around.

"Are you ok dude" he asked.

*I'm not sure* Chris said. *My stomach just started acting up and I feel really tired for some reason*.

Neil went over to help him to his feet when he keeled over clutching his gut as well. Oliver gave a little yelp and began looking between his father and his friend, tears beginning to flow from his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here" Neil said in pain.

*I'm not sure* Chris said. *Maybe we should skip planning until we get better*.

*I think that's a good idea* Myraxia said.

With great difficulty, Chris and Neil were able limp their way back to their room. Neil collapsed on the nest with Oliver while Chris went to a nearby desk.

*What just happened* Oliver gasped through his sobs.

*I have no idea, little one* Chris said. *Neil, do you know what's going on*?

"No" Neil said, starting to get a little angry. "I've only been fully Poleepkwa for only a month now. How am I supposed to know what my body does and doesn't do"?

*Calm down, Neil* Chris said. *You're scaring my son*.

Neil looked down and saw that Oliver was looking at him in utmost terror. Realizing that he lashed out for no reason, he hugged Oliver and began rubbing the child's back to calm him down.

*Maybe it's something we ate* Chris suggested. *The both of us did have more than we usually would*.

"I don't think so do" Neil said. "I know what it feels like to get sick from food, and from what I can tell, this is definitely not food rel…"

Suddenly, a horrid idea came into Neil's mind.

"Chris, what did you go through when you had Oliver" he asked, his body shaking so much that it was causing Oliver to rattle.

*Well it took about a month just to lay the egg, then another month for Oliver to come out* Chris said looking at them. *Why do you ask*?

Neil let out a gasp.

_That explains it_ he thought. _The binge eating, the energy loss, the mood swings. Were __**pregnant! **_

Neil fainted.

**ARRGH! Ginormoid writers block! This kills all the momentum I had saved up too. Oh well, I can still see Neil's face when he realized what happened.**

**For those of you who don't know how Chris and Neil are pregnant, let me explain it to you: Poleepkwa are asexual. For those of you who don't get what asexual means let me put it in baby talk: THEY CAN KNOCK THEMSELVES UP!**

**Anyways, R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	9. New Kids on the Block

**Hello, fellow PSYCHOnauts**

**I've finally gotten over my writers block and am in a really good mood to pick up where I left off in the story.**

**I decided to put the egg laying and the hatching parts together partially because I can't think of a way to have them separated and partially because I'm already making plans for my next fanfic.**

**To recap what's going on, Chris and Neil are pregnant and are expecting kids. This chapter will mostly deal with the moods swings Neil has.**

**Enjoy**

For a whole month, the plans to save the Poleepkwa on Earth were pretty much put on hiatus. Myraxia felt that Chris and Neil being pregnant would only make planning more difficult as a lot of their energy was being drained from the eggs that were forming inside their bodies. This, however, did not stop Neil and Chris from becoming more and more stressed out.

Chris was finding it difficult to keep Oliver under control and calm down Neil's new anxieties. Oliver had become so excited about the prospect that he was going to be a brother that every night he would put his head on his father's stomach to see if his brother was talking to him. Myraxia was happy that he was getting a second grandson, a happiness that wasn't exactly mirrored by Chris. Also he couldn't turn his back on Neil at all, which made it hard to hang out with anyone else.

Neil took it even worse than Chris had. After discovering that he would be a self-impregnated dad, Neil was freaking out on a regular basis. Not only did he have to worry about what would happen if he and his kid got back to Earth, but he had to wonder if he would be able to save face with his human friends, a thought that didn't sit well with him at all. Now, not only was he complaining about not being able to save his old life, but his embarrassment was making it toll on his social life.

One week before the eggs were expected to pop out, Neil lashed out so badly that Xaxiav ended up locking himself in his room and refused to come out for four whole hours. Neil stormed off to his room, slamming the door shut so hard that Chris nearly ran into it while trying to keep up with him. He opened the door and Neil was standing in a corner, banging his head against the wall.

*You didn't have to yell at Xaxiav like that* Chris said, setting Oliver down in the nest.

*My life has been shot Chris* Neil clicked. He had finally learned how to speak Chris' language now and was able to fluently speak it. *What would you have done if you were me*?

*I would find a way to make if work* Chris said.

Neil turned around and looked at Chris, tears streaking down his face.

*How* he asked. *I'm not on my own planet. I'm having a kid. What part of this do you expect me to work out*?

Chris walked up to him and gave him a strong hug.

*Neil, listen to me* he said. *Me and my son love you. We don't like seeing you upset like this. You should be proud of what you have been through, not ashamed*.

*You're right, Chris* Neil said, tightening the hug. *I've just been so upset about the fact that I've lost my old life that I'm letting my new one die out as well. I'm sorry*.

The rest of the week after that incident was the happiest that Chris and Neil had ever been since they met. All too soon, however, it was time for the eggs to come out. They had the room set up at the hospital set up for the both of them, with somewhat human beds for the both of them to lie on, because they wanted to be together when it happened. Medical staff surrounded each of them, ready to hook the eggs up to the wires that would supply them with nutrition when they came out.

After an hour of pain, both eggs came out. The wires were set up and the eggs were set on pedestals in front of their respective parents. Chris reached over and took Neil's hand in his own. They made it through the hard part. Now all they had to do was wait for the eggs to hatch.

The second month felt a lot longer than the first one did, primarily because Chris and Neil wouldn't be released from the hospital. Both of their chests had been popped out for some reason so they had to get their chests worked on and remain in their rooms for long periods of time. The only good part about this was that Oliver had flat out refused to leave their side after the eggs came out, so the doctors had to get a third bed for him and place it in between the other two. He turned out to be a big help to the doctors, delivering supplies to his father and Neil as well making sure Neil didn't get too bored. Myraxia visited on occasion to see how they were holding up.

One day, as they were eating the lunch that had been provided for them in their rooms, they began to hear noises coming from the eggs. Chris, Neil, and Oliver watched in anticipation and wonder as one by one, the sprawnlings came out of their eggs.

Chris' son was a sickly green like his father, and he looked like him and Oliver in every way. Same eyes, same hands, same feet, everything about him was a mirror image of the rest of his family.

Neil's son had the same vibrant purple as his father, had the same out of place blue eye, and had an air about him that reminded him of when he was a kid.

Oliver carried both the sprawnlings to their fathers, the sat in his bed and stared in wonder as the two parents held their kids with a gentle care. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they would care for their children just like they cared for each other.

Neil and Chris were released the following morning. Oliver tagged along beside them as they made their way back to the castle, carrying their two sons in the arms. Chris had named his son Vaxius, while Neil, for the sake of his human life, named his son Vadim. When asked about the choice, Neil just said it was from a band back on Earth. Oliver thought it was a good name, and it stuck.

They arrived back at the castle in an hour. Xaxiav and Mivalix were waiting for them outside. Neil and Chris introduced them to their kids, which made Mivalix smile.

*Somehow I don't think this is a social call* Neil said.

*you're right* Xaxiav said. *Myraxia has finished the planning of our mission on Earth. Preparation begins next week. You're free to help anytime you can*.

**Wow. New kids and a road trip. Talk about getting hectic.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	10. The Final Journey

**Hey guys.**

**New Chapter, Same Craziness**

**Oh, and I want to thank HumanBoysAreOverrated for being the first person other than Ultima-Owner to review my story.**

**Enjoy**

The time had finally arrived. After a month of careful preparations, Myraxia, Neil, Chris, and their friends and families were ready for the rescue mission. They planned to leave tomorrow morning, so the rest of the day was left to themselves while Myraxia prepared for the trip.

Neil and Chris spent the day playing with their kids. Both of them were able to walk now and speak to a certain extent, and Vadim even knew some English. As the day ended, they returned to the castle, had dinner and returned to their room. Neil immediately went to his Journal.

November 29, 2011

'We're finally headed back to Earth tomorrow. It feels kind of nostalgic to go home after being away for so long, but I can't worry about that. I hope my uncle is doing ok.'

Neil closed the journal, went to the nest, and took his shirt off. Vadim then curled himself onto his chest like he always did the past month. Neil smiled and began rubbing the child's back to get him to sleep. As soon as Vadim's eyes closed, Chris put his arm around Neil and held him close, Vaxius on his chest and Oliver lying between them.

_The next day…_

Neil was standing inside an observation deck of one of the ships. It had been four hours since the fleet of Poleepkwan ships had taken off to Earth. He looked over at Chris and smiled at him. Chris returned it to him and together they waited for the day where all the atrocities inflicted on the Poleepkwa on Earth would be set right.

*Well, I guess this is it* Chris said.

*I guess so* Neil said. *Chris, I never got to say this earlier, but I wanted to thank you*.

*For what?* Chris asked.

*For being there for me through all of this* Neil said. *I don't think I would've been able to get through all that if it wasn't for you*.

*I'm so glad to hear that* Chris said, pulling Neil into a hug. *You don't know how much it means for me to hear that from you*.

Neil returned Chris' hug and placed his forehead on top of his. They then stared into each other's eyes and made a silent vow that they would stay together for the rest of their lives.

**Sorry this Chapter was so short guys. I was at Santa Cruz all day and therefore had no time to think of anything to put in this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	11. California Represent

**Hey dudes**

**Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of an incident involving my wallet being left in one of my classes, so my dad said I couldn't post anything else until I got it back.**

**Well the wait is over my friends. My wallet is back here and my dad is not here, which means it time for a New chapter and the Same craziness that you know from me.**

**Enjoy**

_Ten months later…_

Chris, Neil, and their kids were in their room at a very expensive Time Square hotel in New York City. Myraxia and Xaxiav were currently at the UN headquarter negotiating an agreement with the head of the UN council as well as the representatives of South Africa, England, Canada, Australia, and the United States. Neil was relaxing on his bed with Chris in their two bedroom suite, flipping through the channels on the TV until he finally saw a movie on HBO he never even heard of but seemed interesting enough. Oliver, who had grown a little bit during the trip back to Earth, was cuddling up between them and Vaxius and Vadim were trying out the hot tub with Mivalix.

The last few days had certainly been the strangest Neil had ever had in his life, and he had a lot of really strange days in the past year. The fleet of Poleepkwa ship had arrived over District 10 three days ago, ready to take their people back to their world, only to discover that the camp was pretty much empty. A squad of guards, including Neil and Chris, entered the MNU building and demanded that Dirk give them answers. He explained that the UN had gotten tired of their lack of progress a week after Neil disappeared and took control of the Poleepkwa from them. They then went to New York to get them back. Neil and Chris didn't mind, since they got to know each other so well over the past year, but they wished they could hurry it up.

It was about 8:22 at night when Mivalix and Xaxiav returned.

*So how did it go* Neil asked, refusing to taking his eyes of the screen.

*Well the good news is they're letting us take our people back* Myraxia said, handing Chris a sheet of paper. *The bad news they're so spread out between these countries that it's going to take a couple of months just to get to them all. Even worse is the fact that people on this planet have become more and more friendly to us in recent months, so that adds the fact that they might not want to leave at all.*

*And what of Wikus* Chris asked.

*He and his wife moved out to the states a month after MNU lost control. They had been getting so much attention in South Africa that they couldn't handle it anymore. Apparently they moved to a part of the country called California. According to this country's leader, they now live in a place called Los Angeles*.

*West Coast represent* Neil said, raising the roof.

*Yes, anyway, were headed there tomorrow since I figured that's your top priority right now. The American Ambassador's cousin is going to meet us at the airport and show us around.*

_The next day_

The four hour plane ride to Los Angeles from JFK was a real drag. People, mostly Poleepkwa, had swarmed the hotel just to catch a glimpse of the group that it took the limo an hour just to get out of the hotel. The flight itself was ok until after take-off, and then it was back to crowd control. When the plane finally landed, they quickly made their way through the airport to avoid any swarming questioners that were there. Fortunately the only luggage they had was Neil's games and Journal, so they made it outside very quickly. When they stepped through the doors, the first thing they saw was a teenager holding a sign that said _Myraxia and company _standing outside of a limo.

"That's us" Neil said, calling out in English.

"Wow, I thought you guys didn't speech English" the teenager said.

"Sorry, I wasn't born a Poleepkwa dude" Neil explained.

"Ah" he said. "Well, I guess I'd better introduce myself. My name's Jonathan McCrae. However, my friends call me Johnny Nitro simply because I'm into Extreme sports. I know all about you guys from my uncle, so you don't have to introduce yourselves".

"Good" Neil said. "Your uncle also said you were going to show us around the city"?

"Yeah. Uh…" Johnny started, but faltered when he saw their unusual clothing. "First things first guys. We need to get you some new threads".

With that, he ushered them into the limo and had the drive to the nearest mall. When they eventually got there, Myraxia, Xaxiav, and Mivalix went off with Johnny. Vaxius and Vadim went off with the driver, who promised that nothing would happen to them, and Neil, Chris and Oliver went off together. Each one of them had been given a Check card when they were in New York, so they didn't have to worry about cash.

Their first stop was a nearby JC Penny, where Chris and Oliver purchased clothing that suited them well. They then stopped at a food court because Oliver was getting hungry, and they purchased their first cheeseburger from a Burger King. They enjoyed the meal. Afterwards, Neil took them to a Hot Topic, which he explained was the source of all his fashion ideas, and bought several sets of designs that Oliver thought looked good on him. They met back with the others about an hour later, and they drove to a mansion.

"Well, here it is guys" Johnny said. "Home".

The place was simply amazing. The place had at least thirty rooms and the entire place was made of Italian marble. Mere words could not begin to describe how impressive it was. After a quick tour, they were each shown to their respective rooms. Oliver, Vaxius, And Vadim bunked together because in the past year Oliver had proven himself to be like a big brother to them. Myraxia got his own room for reason unknown, but Johnny claimed it was simply out of respect. Xaxiav and Mivalix were sharing a room simply because Xaxiav couldn't take his eyes off the kid since he had taken an interest to the place, which left Neil and Chris to a room.

After writing a quick entry into his journal, Neil went over to the extravagant bed that had been provided and curled up next to Chris. Chris then turned off the lights and went to sleep with Neil in his arms.

**Wow this is a long chapter**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	12. High Class Fun

**Hey guys**

**If you're wondering why it took me so long to complete this chapter, it is because I'm coming it the end of the story soon and wanted to end it in grand style. So next time you're wondering why it's taking so long, just remember this story's almost over.**

**Enjoy**

Wikus had been unusually quiet lately. Ever since the fleet of Poleepkwa ships appeared over the now vacant District 10, he had been looking over his shoulder in case someone came up to him. Luckily Piet was dead or he would've been so even more stressed out than he normally was.

He had been waiting the past five days for Chris to come for him. So far he hadn't heard anything about him or that they knew he existed. He had started to lose hope when a phone call yesterday told him to go to one of the most extravagant mansions on Rodeo Drive that's belonged to someone that wasn't related to the Kardashians. He left with Tania at six in the morning because he couldn't get the call off his mind. After driving around for two whole hours, which accounted for the early morning commuters that had cropped up over the past year; they finally arrived at the mansion they were told to go to.

_Meanwhile…_

Neil and Chris were asleep when a red Hummer pulled up into the driveway. Chris got up first and went to the window. He saw Tania in the driver seat which meant that the Poleepkwa sitting in the passenger seat had to be Wikus. As they got out, Chris could see the scarred, chopped tip of the flipper where a human thumb would normally be.

*Wikus is here* Chris said as Neil was slowly waking up.

*I'll be down in five minutes dude* Neil muttered.

Chris put a white t-shirt on and went out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Neil jumped out of bed, slipped on a leather jacket over his bare chest, and watched as one of the butlers let his relatives in. He then climbed down a drain pipe, pulled an electric hacksaw out of the bushes, and began sawing off the back of the Hummer. He had just reached the top when Johnny came out from the side entrance to the backyard and saw what was going on.

"Do you even know what you're doing dude" he asked.

"I have no idea" Neil laughed as he threw the hacksaw on the roof and pulled himself up from the still open door on Wikus' side. He then continued to cut the back frame.

_Meanwhile…_

Wikus and Tania were staring out the window of Neil's room with all the adult Poleepkwa and Mivalix and were watching him saw off a part of their only ride home.

"Is that Neil, Christopher" Wikus asked the Poleepkwa, who was standing there in shock at what his friend was up to.

Neil had just finished sawing the Hummer and had just started prying it open with a pickaxe when Wikus opened the window.

"What the fuck are you guys doing" Wikus shouted.

"Good to see you again" Neil called to his uncle.

"I haven't seen you in a year, and this is the fucking lowest thing you can do" Wikus said

"Don't worry dude. We'll take good care of this bad boy" Neil said.

He then went back to prying the back end open. Unfortunately he missed on the first swing and smashed the back window.

"Oops" Neil said and made himself look innocent. "I bet that's going to smart".

Moments later, the group came out the front door, a look of absolute disbelief on Wikus' face.

"Why would you do this Neil" Wikus asked.

"Come on, you know me dude" Neil said, laughing. "I can't just give you an ordinary hello. It'll take the fun out of everything. Besides I haven't been on Earth for over a year. Don't you think I would want to have some fun"?

"Touché" Wikus said, and with that the group completely pulled off the back of the Hummer until only the spare tire was left. At this time, a nagging question made its way into Neil's mind.

"Hey Tania, what happened to that father of yours" he asked

"He died" she shrugged.

"Wow" Neil said. "How did that happen"?

"AIDS" She shrugged again.

At this point, Johnny and Neil start laughing. It took them fifteen minutes just to calm down. They then agree not to talk about it and head inside.

As soon as they woke up the kids, and after they managed to pry an ecstatic Oliver of Wikus' chest, they headed out in the now convertablized Hummer. They spent most of the day at Santa Monica, hanging out at the pier and catching some sun on the beach. Neil and Chris had even managed to buy a couple of surfboards at some point and hit the waves, with Johnny having to coach him for the good part of an hour. Afterwards they went to this fancy Italian restaurant for dinner. They then went back to the mansion and watched a family movie that Neil still had never heard of in Johnny's in-home theater, sharing four bowls of buttered popcorn between: one for Wikus and Tania, one for the kids, one that Myraxia and Xaxiav had decided to share after deliberating about it, and one for Neil and Chris.

Since he was sitting directly behind them, Wikus had to look at Neil and Chris. And through the whole movie he couldn't help noticing their actions the whole time. Neil was always leaning into Chris, who kept his hand on his nephew's shoulder and wouldn't let go. On occasion, when they went for popcorn at the same time, their hands would collide, causing them to look at each other in an embarrassing way. He leaned over to Myraxia, who was sitting next to him at the time, and motions him to look at the both of them. Myraxia nodded.

After the movie ended, Wikus asked both of them if they could speak to them in private. As soon as they were sure everyone else had left, Wikus and Myraxia turned to the both of them.

"Ok, exactly what is going on between you two" Wikus asked.

*What do you mean* Chris asked.

"You know what I mean Chris" Wikus said. "You both are always doing things together; you never go too far from each other. Basically that makes us think there something there, man".

Neil and Chris looked at each other. The resigned looks on their faces meant they didn't like what they had to say.

"Ok" Neil said his head hung low. "You guys want the truth. Well here it is: we love each other".

*Oh well, if that's all this is, then I guess there was no need to worry* Myraxia said. *All you have to do is go through Poleepkwana and everything will be set straight*.

*Uh, Poleepkwana* Neil said in poleepkwan, uncertainty evident in his voice.

*It's the Poleepkwa equivalent of what humans call marriage* Chris explained.

"Ah" Neil said in English. "Well if this is all were here for, then were going to our room now".

With that, he took Chris by the hand and led him back to their room. They quickly changed and took a dip in the hot tub that was conveniently across from their room. Their kids were already there and had already gotten in, making Chris smile. They got in and their kids swarmed around them.

*Dad, what did grandpa and sweetie-man want with you* Oliver asked.

*They just wanted to know why we care about each other* Chris said as he and Neil sat down in a way that let the kids sit on their laps. *Dad even said we'll be going through Poleepkwana*.

*What's that* Vaxius asked.

*Basically, were going to be a family* Neil said.

The three young prawns gasped, then turned around and hugged them both. After fifteen minutes of lounging in the hot water, they got out, dried off, and went to bed. Chris and Neil decided to let the kids sleep with them for a couple of night, as they doubted that they would like it if they were separated even in sleep.

**Wow, this took a long time to write.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	13. Sibbling Arrivalry

**Wow, two weeks and I've created the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Neil felt really groggy when he woke up the next morning. Chris, the kids, and himself had fallen asleep so close together that the warmth their bodies gave off prevented Neil from wanting to get up. Neil was curled up next to Chris, whose hand was still resting on his opposite shoulder when they fell asleep. Oliver was resting on Neil's chest, his antennae tickling Neil's chin. Vaxius and Vadim were resting on Chris's chest, and they were so scrunched together that if either of them made the slightest move would cause them both to fall over.

After a while, the others woke up. They hugged each other for a moment, then got out, dressed, and went down for breakfast. When they got to the dining room, they saw Johnny's wallet on the table. When Vaxius opened it up, he immediately grabbed a picture of a really cute 3 year old girl sitting next to two babies. The picture looked old as ink was faded in most places.

*Why would he have this in his wallet* a confused Neil asked.

"Are you guys messing with my stuff again" Johnny said, entering from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Johnny who's this" Neil asked, showing him the photo.

"That's odd" Johnny said "I thought I got rid of that photo years ago. It was with my adoption papers when I came here".

"Adoption paper" Vadim asked.

"He speaks English" Johnny asked, taken aback.

"Long story, dude" Neil said.

"Well from what my adoptive parent heard, my mother died when she gave birth to me and some supposed twin" Johnny said. "My dad was so upset at he ended up drowning himself in a nearby lake".

"Bogus" Neil said.

"That's what I said" Johnny laughed. "Anyway, me and this twin were separated at some point. I think the girl in this picture was another orphan or something".

Suddenly the door to the hallway opened up. A butler came into the room, followed immediately by a young girl who looked to be in her early twenties. She was wearing skin tight shorts, a light blue tank top and blue sneakers. She looked nervous, which was kinda obvious as she was refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

"Sorry sir" the butler said". "She requested to see you".

"That's ok, Jarvis" Johnny said.

Jarvis gave a kind of curt bow and left the room.

"Can we help you in any way" Johnny asked.

"Uh… you're Jonathan McCrae, right" the girl asked, still looking at the floor.

"Uh, yeah" Johnny said.

"Uh, ok" the girl said, starting to shake a little. "What I have to say next might shock you".

"Don't tell me you have the head of some new alien species, 'cause if you do, you're the third person this week" Johnny said.

"Ok" the girl went on. "Uh…hello. I'm Victoria Clearcrest. I'm your sister".

For a while, everyone just stared at here, unable to follow what had just happened. Neil looked back and forth between the two of them, unable to get how two different people who had only known each other for about 45 seconds could be related. Victoria, noticing there skepticism, reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo and handed it to the group. Their jaws dropped.

It was the same battered photo Vaxius had found in Johnny's wallet. At once every pair of eyes turned to Johnny, who had not taken his eyes off Victoria. With a sort of dazed look still lingering on his face, he walked out of the dining room.

"What's eating him" Victoria asked.

"Probably just shock" Neil said.

"Wha- you speak English" Victoria asked in shock.

"Long story" Neil said. "Anyway what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure" Torri said. "The people at the adoption center said my other brother had disappeared over a year ago, so I guess I've got nothing to do".

"Wait, disappeared" Neil asked.

"Yeah" Torri said. "Apparently he had gone to visit family in South Africa during the summer, and he was never heard from again".

"When did this happen" Neil asked.

"I think they said it was like June 14, 2011 or something" Torri said.

"That's odd" Neil said. "That's the exact same day I disappeared".

"Wow, that is odd" Torri said.

"Did they tell you what his name was" Neil asked.

"Yeah" Torri said. "Neil Van Der Mewre".

Neil and Chris looked at each other, the shock registering on both their faces. Chris quietly ushered Neil out of the room, their kids stealing a quick look at Torri before following them out of the room.

_Meanwhile…_

Johnny was sitting in one of the many living rooms in the mansion, going through a breakfast platter that had been sent up to him. It felt awkward hearing the news that he and Torri were related, but he decided to look into the legitimacy of it later.

He heard footsteps outside the door and a moment later Neil, Chris, and the kids entered. Chris was whispering something to Neil in poleepkwan, and since he didn't understand the clicking noise that was their language, Johnny assumed it was about him. However, when Chris helped him ease into the couch, Johnny noticed that Neil looked a bit shaken up.

"What happened" Johnny asked.

"Apparently, Torri's his sister too" Vadim said, pointing up at his father.

"Wha-" Johnny said. "But… but that's impossible. How could three siblings who have never known each other coincidentally show up at the same place?"

"That's what I've been saying" Neil said.

At that moment, Torri came running into the room, followed closely by Wikus and Tania, and threw herself onto Neil, causing the couch and its occupants to tip backwards as she wrapped herself into a hug.

"Why didn't you go public about your return" Torri sobbed, spilling tears all over the t-shirt he had thrown on.

"Uh yeah, do you really think that's such a good idea" Neil muttered under the pain. Apparently she'd forgotten that Poleepkwa feel pain all over, not just the spot they were hit.

It took five whole minutes for Johnny and Chris to pry her off Neil. Neil got up shakily and managed to help tip the couch back up. When they finished, Torri ran over and hugged Neil again. He looked over at Wikus and gave him a What-The-Funk-And-Wagnalls-Is-Going-On-Here look.

"I never should have let the three of us get separated" Torri sobbed. "I promise I'll take better care of you".

"I'll take your word for it" Neil said, pulling her hands off his still bruised chest. "But you've got to control yourself".

"Ok" Torri said.

The group left the room while maids cleaned the scattered bits of breakfast scattered around the room. Wikus and Tania went back to their place to pick up some new clothes. Myraxia, Xaxiav, and Mivalix left to round up the Poleepkwa that had been spread out on the planet, which left the others back at Johnny's mansion. Myraxia figured that Neil and Chris didn't have to do anything else since it was because of them that this rescue mission was even possible.

The small group spent most of the day at the mansion, perusing through several movies that had come out during Neil's 15 month absence. Neil sat between Torri and Chris the whole time, with Oliver. The scent of lavender coming from Torri's perfume combined with the warmth coming from Chris and Oliver made Neil's head spin. Afterwards they went to the same Italian restaurant, at Oliver's suggestion, and got into a deep conversation, in which Torri showed that she could understand poleepkwan.

Torri was kinda miffed about her brother taking part in Poleepkwana, but in the end felt that it wasn't her decision on which her brother cared about.

*Really* Chris asked.

"Really" Torri said. "If you really love my brother that much, then I consider it an honor to accept you as family".

Chris, Vaxius, and Oliver smiled. After they finished eating, they went back to the mansion. Wikus and Tania were already asleep, so they bade each other good night and went to bed. However just as Neil, Chris, and the kids were about to get in the bed. The thunderstorm that was supposed to hit that night came. When the first thunderclap was heard, Vaxius and Vadim hid behind their parents legs. Even Oliver was gripping Neil's hand a little tightly.

Then, Neil had a brainwave. Grabbing two of the pillows that were on the bed, he ushered the others under the sheets before following them. Neil and Chris had to curl up a little bit just to fit, but they made it work.

*Feeling better* Chris asked.

*A little* the kids muttered.

*Don't worry, we're right here in case you get scared* Neil said soothingly.

At that precise moment, a thunderclap caused the kids to wince in terror. Chris and Neil curled up a little more so that their chests were barely touching the kids. If anyone was able to look through the sheets and blankets right now, they would by looking at a giant heart.

Torri was looking through the door and saw this whole thing take place. _They really do love each other_ Torri thought smiling.

**Wow what an unexpected yet emotional plot twist that was. I had to will myself not to cry when I made this.**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	14. New Friends, Admissions, and Party Plans

**It's a me, Mario**

**Get out of here loser, this is my story!**

_**Various brutal fighting noises later…**_

**So, after a month of torture trying to get some guys on dA to loan me their characters, I've finally got something to work with for the story. I'm going to be introducing them in the chapter**

**I know this is kinda redundant and everything, but uh… I do not own District 9; I do own my own O/Cs, and the new guys belong to Nash Clight and Alien Guardian on dA (click on the Homepage button on my Profile page)**

**So, enjoy**

Chris slowly opened his eyes the following morning. There was no sound of rain on the window, which meant that the storm had blown over.

Everyone else was still asleep in the cramped positions they were in under the bed sheets. Neil was curling up, his legs slightly locking themselves into Chris'. Vaxius and Vadim were both sleeping on his strong chest. Oliver had wrapped himself around Neil, hid body moving ever so slightly with every breath Neil took.

Slowly, everyone woke up. Neil smiled ever slightly as he looked straight into Chris' eyes, the same compassionate, understanding, and caring eyes he'd learned to love most about him. They leaned forward and kissed each other before realizing that sleeping the way they had last night had left them feeling stiff.

*Oh, my god, this was the best slash worst decision I've ever had* Neil moaned as they struggled to shift their weight back to how you're supposed to sleep on a bed.

The kids got out of bed and went downstairs, leaving the older Poleepkwa lying in bed until they felt better. This time, it was Chris who laid himself across Neil's chest, allowing Neil to hold him close. All too soon, the pain they had felt died off, forcing them to get up change, and head downstairs. When they reached the dining room however, they heard a human voice that they didn't recognize.

"…and right as we got out, I told the guys to stop harassing Gabriel here or else I was going to pop some caps in their asses. And that was how I first met Gabriel and Ron" it was saying.

Confused about what was going on, Neil and Chris opened the door. Everyone else except Torri was already there, along with a young man and two Poleepkwa they haven't seen before. The human looked about 5'9, medium build, had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a simple grey t-shirt along with some khaki shorts and a pair of heavy-duty hiving boots.

The Poleepkwa that was affectionately curling up next to him roughly looked 7'5/7'6 and had a sort of vibrant green shell and sapphire blue eyes. The mesh of clothes he was wearing looked so ridiculous that it seemed like he was wearing skin-tight spandex. He was wearing what appeared to be a purple and black sweater-vest with a pocket protector over a white shirt and tie. He was also wearing black pants with some sort of torn white leather wrapped.

The Poleepkwa that was sitting next to Wikus was by far the strangest of the newcomers. He was definitely 7'8 and was a murky green with a dark bluish tinge over his bare chest and around his purple eyes. He was wearing light tan pants and had a black sports watch on his left wrist. Yet all of this paled in comparison to the numerous piercings on his shoulders and face.

When Neil and Chris entered the room, the decked out Poleepkwa got up, his eyes narrowing.

*Chris* he said in a sort of low baritone.

*Ron* Chris muttered.

Everyone wasn't surprised by the cold reception these two were giving each other. It was common knowledge from Chris' old blog that the both of them had once been allies in Pro Forma, a poleepkwan terrorist group that used questionable tactics to try and take the rights they felt they deserved. It was not unnatural that Ron and Chris didn't see eye to eye since Chris pretty much left after four days of agreeing with them.

*Uh… welcome back to Earth* Ron said.

*Thanks* Chris said. *So, uh… how's Pro Forma going?*

*I don't know what's going on with them* Ron shrugged. *I quit*

*When did you quit* Chris asked.

*Shortly after you did* Ron shrugged. *You were right: killing innocent people was too much. Besides, I didn't want to think about what would happen to Gabriel if I died*.

*Uh, can someone please tell me what's going on here* Neil asked.

"I can answer that" The young man said as he got up.

He and the Poleepkwa supposedly called Gabriel crossed the dining room and shook Neil and Chris' hands.

"Hello, I'm Shawn O' Kane" he said. "This is my love, Gabriel Mumper, and is father, Ronald".

"Wait, you and Gabriel are together" Neil asked.

"Yes. We are" Shawn said.

"Oh, wow, congratulations" Neil said.

"Thanks" Shawn said. "You don't have to tell me who you are. Everyone else already told me about you, especially about the part that you guys love each other and are taking part in Poleepkwana".

"Wow" Neil said.

*We were planning on having a Poleepkwana ceremony as well* Gabriel said. *Unfortunately, we just moved out here so we haven't had much of a chance to really plan it or anything*.

*We haven't really had the chance to plan ours either* Chris said. *We've been a little… preoccupied lately*.

*Preoccupied by what* Ron asked. *If you guys really love each other, then you would've started planning by now*.

At that moment, the dining room door opened and Torri came in

"What's with all the new voices, guys" she asked the moment she came in.

Almost immediately, Ronald started blushing, or as close to what a Poleepkwa would call blushing. Torri noticed this.

"Uh… who are you" she asked.

"Ah, Torri, there you are" Neil said. "I'd like you to meet some new friends of mine. This is Ronald, his son Gabriel, and his friend Shawn. Guys, this is my recently discovered sister, Victoria Clearcrest".

"Nice to meet you all" Torri said.

"So what are you up to" Johnny asked.

"Ah, just going out on the town" Torri shrugged. "Hey, you guys wanna come with".

"Sure" Shawn nodded. "You coming Ron? Ron?"

Ronald hadn't said anything for a while. In fact, he hadn't taken his eyes off Torri since she walked in. he just stood there with some sort of glazed look on his face.

*You ok dude* Neil asked.

Rob made no attempt to even seem like he even heard him.

"Okay…well, I'll just go get the limo ready" Torri said uncertainly.

*Great. I'll go with you* Ron said, leading Neil and Johnny's sister out the door.

Everyone else just stared at the door, unable to comprehend what just happened. Had Robert Mumper seriously help Torri get to the limo ready. Neil turned to look at Gabriel.

*Dude, what the Hell is going on* he asked.

*I have no idea* Gabriel gasped. *This situation is more confusing now than it was when we first got here*.

_Meanwhile…_

*…real reason I joined Pro Forma in the first place was to protect Gabriel from MNU* Ron was saying.

While they were waiting for the limo driver sift through the mansion to find the keys, Ronald and Torri had started up a conversation when Torri asked him why he joined Pro Forma.

*When I had first heard there was a group of Poleepkwa fighting for our rights, I immediately signed up" he went on. *The first few years were the happiest I felt at that point. I had even managed to get arrested by a few of MNU's goons that had had tried to stop our protests, but it was worth it*.

Torri let out a small gasp, but didn't say anything.

*After a while, Pro Forma started getting more and more aggressive* Ronald continued. *At the point, I began to worry about what I was getting myself into. Even Gabriel was starting to become worried about my safety, and he was already living on his own*.

"That must've been awful" Torri whispered.

*It was* Ron said. *When Chris told everyone that innocent civilians had died in a café explosion the night he left, I became scared. I began wondering if I would die in one of those explosions. So after the meeting I asked Chris why he left. He said he had to put his son first and he couldn't risk him being left alone if he died. I became convinced then. About a week later, I told Pro Forma that I couldn't take it anymore and left*.

Torri couldn't handle it anymore. She began crying softly into her hands. Ron noticed this and silently pulled her into a hug. At that point, the slightly open door opened wider, revealing the rest of the group. Ron saw them and quickly let go, allowing Torri to have an uninterrupted view of the door.

*How much did you guys hear* Ron asked nervously.

*Enough* Gabriel said as he and Shawn ran forward to hug them both.

*So that's what you were worried about* Chris said as he, Neil, and the kids came up and joined in.

"And here I thought I had problems, man" Wikus muttered as he, Johnny and Tania came forward and hugged everyone else.

The whole group was crying the whole time. They would not stop caring about how much sadness Ron had gone through all those years ago.

"I found the keys" The driver called through the door, completely oblivious to what was happening.

Slowly, everyone began to break from the hug as the driver came out and noticed how upset the group was.

"Did I miss something here" he asked.

"Not really" Johnny said, wiping away the rest of his tears.

Ron had his arm around Torri, who was holding on to his hand like it was a personal treasure. She looked up to see him smiling down at him. She smiled back at him.

Everyone then got into the limo to go have some fun. Wikus and Tania sat facing forward, with Vaxius and Vadim sitting on their laps. Chris and Neil sat next to each other, with Oliver sitting in between them, purring as he cuddled in between his father and his closest friend. Gabriel and Shawn sat with Johnny, discussing how touching it was that Ron went through so much just to protect Gabriel. Ron and Torri sat at the end, and they were intertwined so close that it was hard to tell whose body belonged to whom.

They spent most of the morning at the mall Johnny took Neil and his original friends too when the first got here. Tomorrow happened to be Shawn's birthday, which meant that not only did they have to get presents for him, but for Neil and Johnny as well, whose birthday was two days after his. They split up into groups to go search. Wikus went off with Chris and Ron, Checking out the northern of the mall. Tania grouped with Torri, Vaxius, and Vadim. Shawn and Gabriel went off together to check out a cheesecake shop, which left the "Twinsies" with Oliver.

They checked out several shops, buying several items that Shawn had asked them to buy for his birthday. Once everyone made their way back to the limo, they put the various bags in the trunk and got in. It was then off to a bakery that had been supplying birthday cakes to Johnny for years ever since Johnny's uncle bailed them out. After ordering two extravagant cakes to be delivered to the mansion, they went back and started planning the parties. Shawn wanted a normal party for his, while Johnny, who always liked going places, said he was taking the group somewhere special, but didn't give any clue as to where they were going.

**Wow, this was a tiring chapter to make. Hope you guys enjoy it**

**I found it kinda hard to write the scene where Ron was telling Torri about his tenure in Pro Forma, as it was so emotional, so if you guys start crying during that part, I don't blame ya**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	15. Parties and Photos

**What up, peoplezez**

**After one month of waiting, I've finally made the next chapter ready**

**New thing I've learned: never trust that someone who said they would review your stuff will review. That's right; I am talking to you HumanBoysAreOverrated!**

**Enjoy**

Chris and Neil woke up early for Neil's birthday. Shawn's birthday was kind of a subdued affair simply because they didn't have enough time to plan it, so they were hoping that this one was a lot better. The kids quickly went downstairs, but Chris grabbed Neil's hand before he could get out of bed.

*What is it Chris* Neil asked, staring into Chris' auburn eyes.

Chris didn't say anything, but leaned forward and kissed Neil dead on the lips. This time, it wasn't a brief showing of his love, but a deep, passionate caring of him that Neil returned. After a while, both pulled off.

*I didn't know what to get you, so I thought I'd pick something you and I would share* Chris said sheepishly.

*Well, I liked it* Neil grinned, pulling Chris in or another kiss.

After a while, they got up and went downstairs. They met Johnny in the hallway and together they went to the dining room . When they got there, however, the lights were out.

"Dude, who turned out the lights" Johnny asked.

As if on cue, the lights turned on.

"Surprise" everyone else yelled.

"Wow" Johnny grinned.

The girls, Oliver, Vaxius, and Vadim went up and hugged them both. Neil and Johnny both retuned it, then set out to open their presents. Neil's birthday stash was slightly larger than Johnny's, but that was only because he wasn't on Earth for over a year and therefore had to play catch-up. The only gift Neil was confused about was a set of car keys that he had no clue were too.

"Oh yeah, I got you a special 'Welcome back to Earth' present a while ago, but I didn't have a good date in mind to give it to you" Johnny laughed. "The car's parked out front".

Neil and Chris left the room. A few minutes later, they came back laughing.

"What's so funny, you guys" Tania asked.

"Johnny, you are officially insane" Neil gasped.

Curious as to what Johnny got him, everyone went out to the front of the mansion and were shock by what they saw: it was a purple Lamborghini.

After nearly laughing themselves hoarse, they took off, Wikus, Tania, Torri, Ron, Gabriel, and Shawn in the limo, and Neil, Chris, Oliver, and Johnny in the Lambo. Vaxius and Vadim stayed behind at the mansion with because, according to Johnny, they weren't tall enough to properly enjoy where they were going. Chris brought a digital camera with him so he could show them where they went when they got back.

After about an hour, they finally made it to where they were headed: Universal Studios Hollywood. Apart from Johnny, everyone was shocked about where they were going.

"How did you manage to pull this one off, man" Wikus asked.

"I'm friends with the owner" Johnny shrugged.

After getting their tickets pretty much free of charge, the first thing they did was take the popular studio tour. They then split up into several groups to enjoy the park. Torri, Ron, Gabriel, and Shawn went as two separate couple due to obvious reasons. Johnny went off with Wikus and Tania because he didn't want to be the odd one out, which left Neil, Chris, and Oliver together. All three of them, including Neil, who was the only 'human' in the group who had not been there, were shocked by all the rides, attractions, shows and restaurants there.

After spending several hours at the park, everyone returned to where they parked. Neil, Chris, Oliver, Gabriel, and Ron were especially happy because not only was this their first time there, but they got to spend it with the people they cared about.

When they got back to the mansion, they had the birthday cake that had been sent to the mansion shortly after they had left. After they finished the cake, they went to bed. Oliver, Vaxius, and Vadim decided to sleep in their own room so they could talk about the day in private, giving Neil and Chris their privacy.

*I had a really good time today* Chris said, smiling at Neil.

*Me too* Neil said, smiling back.

After a long kiss, they went to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Gabriel and Shawn woke up early the next morning. After a quick kiss, they headed downstairs. When they passed one of the living rooms, they saw Johnny was asleep on the couch, with a pair of scissors on the coffee table. Deciding to have some fun, they took the scissors and cut up his pants, taking his wallet out in the process. When Gabriel opened the wallet, he found a picture of him in a dirty white tuxedo standing next to a girl in a bridal gown.

*Who's this* Gabriel asked.

"Don't know" Shawn said. "She sure is pretty though".

Torri and Ron entered the room, tray of breakfast in their hands.

"Hey guys, look at this" Shawn said, handing them the photo.

*Wow, she is pretty* Ron said.

"I wonder who she is" Torri said. "Is she his adopted sister or something?"

"What's going on in here" Neil asked curiously as he and Chris entered the room.

*Take a look at this Neil* Ron said.

"Neil took the photo. His first initial reaction was laughing.

"Oh my God, is that the Russian mail-order bride" Neil gasped.

**A/N: Watch the Viva La Bam episode '**_**We're Going to Vegas'. **_**That'll pretty much explain what I'm going to put in.**

"Wait, why would he have a picture of his ex-wife in his wallet" Shawn said, frowning.

"She left like an hour after the wedding" Neil laughed.

After calming down, Neil took a huge fart in Johnny face while Gabriel took a picture. After coughing a bit, Johnny noticed his pants.

"Yeah, my pants are just ripped to shreds" Johnny moaned.

"Johnny, you have eleven cents and the Russian mail-order bride in your wallet" Johnny laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm taking a shower" Johnny moaned, getting up and walking out.

Shawn was busy looking at the picture. Immediately, Neil snatched the photo.

"Why are you taking the photo" Shawn asked, getting a Smile from him. "What, are you going to go look for her?"

"Uh-huh" Neil yelled.

**Now this is a cliffhanger**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	16. Finlandia

**What up peoplezez**

**The only reason I'm posting what I'm posting is to make up for the lost**

The sun was bright that morning as Wikus, Tania, Gabriel, Shawn, Torri, Ron, Christopher, and the kids were relaxing at the patio. It had been a whole day since the photo of Johnny and the Russian mail-order bride leaked out, and they had decided not to worry about it. Jarvis had brought them a fresh batch of lemonade and they felt good.

Suddenly, the patio door opened and Neil and Johnny came out, dressed in casual clothing and carrying luggage behind them.

"We're off to Finland" Neil said.

"Whoa, wait, what do you mean you're going to Finland" Tania asked, winded by the suddenness of the announcement.

"We're tracking down the Russian mail-order bride" Neil explained. "We know people in Finland who can help us and Russia is right next door".

"I told you she was no good, sir" Jarvis said. "You never should've gotten involved with that bitch".

"Yeah, no good, just like your stupid sick foot" Johnny snapped, wrestling the guys shoe off to reveal an obviously infected toe.

Almost everyone who was on the lawn chairs immediately gagged at the sight of it.

"Then we're going to Ruisrock" Neil laughed. "For those of you losers who don't know it, Ruisrock is the world's oldest Rock festival, with over 60 bands playing this year, including HIM, the 69 Eyes, Negative, and Hanoi Rocks".

Oliver was staring at them with interest. He had heard from Shawn about the music industry and was hoping to see a concert soon.

"Ron, Michael's on sick leave so you have to landscape this yard while were gone" Johnny said.

*What* Ron gawked.

*Shut up* Neil laughed before turning to Shawn and Gabriel. "Shawn, could you do some research please, because we still need the address".

"You're flying… to another country… and you are not sure where you're going" Shawn asked, getting a nod from Johnny. "You guys are some bright bulbs".

"You two are coming with us" Neil laughed, dropping a random cell phone in Wikus' lap. "Don't worry; you're all taken care of. Just speed dial 6 when you got there, and you will be good to go".

"They're not coming are they" Tania asked, pointing at everyone else.

"Oliver is" Neil laughed, causing the kid to jump up and hug him.

"All right them I'm going" Tania shrugged.

_Two days later…_

After waiting a whole day for the next available flight, Wikus and Tania finally landed at Helsinki airport. Wikus began getting impatient because they had been waiting twenty minutes for a ride and nothing was happening. At that point he couldn't take it anymore and dialed Neil's number.

_Meanwhile…_

Neil, Johnny, and Oliver were walking down a crowded street when Neil's phone started ringing forcing them to stop and see who it was.

"It's Wikus" Neil laughed before answering the phone. "Yo, loser in town?"

"Neil, you said we'd be set up when we got here, man" a somewhat angry Wikus yelled. "We've been waiting for like 20 minutes you ass!"

"Well, I don't know why you're calling me" Neil said. "I said to speed dial 6".

"Oh, just press six and we'll know what to do" Wikus said.

"And your taxi service will arrive, dude" Neil said.

"Ok, later" Wikus sighed.

Neil quickly hung up. Noticing that the side they were on was specifically for people holding hands, he and Johnny each took one of Oliver's hands, causing him to purr.

"Dude, how are we going to find my wife" Johnny asked.

"Simple: We're going to get directions with the help of some local rock stars" Neil explained.

_Meanwhile…_

Wikus pressed the end call button on the phone and immediately pressed 6.

"I wonder what taxi service they set up for us, Tania" Wikus said.

"Probably 911" Tania scoffed.

"I doubt it" Wikus said as someone picked up on the other line. "Hello… yes…uh-huh… right. Listen, we'll meet you outside".

"Great, where do we go" Tania asked.

"I guess outside" Wikus shrugged. "I heard outside".

"Did he say so" Tania asked.

"I imagine" Wikus shrugged. "He was speaking in Finnish the whole time".

"Wait, it wasn't in English" Tania asked.

"It wasn't in English, I know that" Wikus shrugged again. "Let's just go outside. I said we'd meet him outside".

_Meanwhile, back in LA…_

Jarvis had led Vaxius and Vadim to the patio, where Shawn was busy on a laptop. After shooing the kids back inside, he sat down.

"What are you up to" he asked.

"I trying to find that mail-order bride" Shawn said. "I typed it in but nothing's coming up".

"Let me take a look" Jarvis said.

Shawn passed the laptop, revealing a site for a prank store.

"Shawn, you're not even looking for her" Jarvis snapped when Shawn started laughing. "You're on the wrong page. Head downstairs, I'll find her. Johnny said if I found her, he'd give me 500 bucks".

"Good luck with that" Shawn laughed as he went in.

"What the hell kind of Rushkins you got around here" Jarvis muttered to himself. "Shaya halvafa, I'll have this one done in an hour".

Torri made his way downstairs to the backyard, where a truck with a trailer was backing up into it. He saw Ron in the driver, which meant he was up to something.

"Why do you have a truck with a trailer" Torri asked.

*Because Johnny's busy trapezing all over Europe, and sticks me with cutting his lawn* Ron said.

"That had to suck" Torri said.

*That's okay, I got it covered* Ron smiled. *I hired some day laborers*.

Having now said that, Ron got out and opened the trailer, revealing a herd of sheep, which immediately ran into the field.

*Behold the field of fresh grass* Ron yelled.

_Meanwhile, back in Finland…_

Wikus and Tania had been waiting for 4 whole hours waiting for something to happen. This time Wikus didn't blow up because he couldn't tell what the guy on the phone was saying. Just as he was getting up to leave, however, a jet black van pulled up in front of them and two blonde- haired guys jumped.

"Hey, Wikus and Tania" the taller one yelled as he smashed a vase over his fatter friend.

Wikus let out a small groan. It was the Nitros, Johnny's Finland-born friends who were always getting into dangerous situations on a TV show of theirs. Wikus didn't like them too much because, about a month ago, they had invited them on a trip to Mexico, and the fat one kept babbling in Finnish the whole time.

"Jukka, Jarppi, good to see you" Tania laughed.

"Yeah well, you're in winterland now, so you have to go by our rules" Jarppi smirked.

"Hi mom" Jukka laughed and hugged Tania.

"Hey, wait a minute" Wikus spoke up. "He speaks English".

"Of course I do" Jukka shrugged.

"In Mexico, you were talking like an idiot" Wikus snapped.

"Well, you know I was just messing around" Jukka shrugged. "In Finland, I speak English, but everywhere else, I speak Finnish".

"Oh really" Wikus said, rising his eyebrows (Or rather, where his eyebrows would be).

"Yeah well, who cares" Tania interjected. "Let's just go".

_Meanwhile…_

After like two hours of walking, Neil, Johnny, and Oliver finally made their way to their destination: An ice bar in downtown Helsinki.

"Well, Oliver, now you get to see some Rock stars before you get to see them again at a concert" Neil said. "This is Ville and the Reverend McCoy. And we're gonna be tracking down…"

"My wife" Johnny finished getting a laughed from Ville.

"That's the only reason why we're here in Finland" Neil explained. "Well Ruisrock's coming up".

"No, that's the only reason why we're here in Finland" Johnny muttered.

"You really love her don't you" Neil laughed.

"Yeah, of course" Johnny said, pulling out the photo. "Look at this face. How can you deny it?"

"Do you even know where she is" Ville asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to make a phone call" Johnny said.

_Meanwhile…_

Shawn had been sitting on the couch typing something up on the laptop Torri let him borrow when he heard the door open.

*Come on in* Ron called, pulling in a sheep on a leash. *You've never been in a normal home have you. Hey Shawn, wanna pet this beauty?*

Shawn looked up and started laughing when he saw the sheep.

"Where the hell did you get that" he asked once he calmed down.

*They're cutting the lawn for me* Ron shrugged.

Suddenly, Shawn's phone started ringing. He checked the call and saw it was Johnny.

"Hey dude" he answered.

"Yo, have been doing any research on finding my beautiful bride" Johnny asked.

"Yeah" Shawn said. "I'm sitting in front of the computer right now".

"Well, what'd you get" Johnny asked.

"Yo, vlud" Jarvis yelled down from the upstairs balcony. "I've finally found the place on the computer".

"Well what'd you get, 'cause Johnny's on the line right now" Shawn yelled back.

"It said 'Lala Le Skaka G'dabu 220'" Jarvis shouted down, letting Shawn repeat it.

"Wait, what" Johnny asked.

"'La le Ska 220'" Jarvis shouted and Shawn repeated.

"I don't even know how they spelled that" Johnny muttered as Neil wrote it down.

"'Vere comma comma la mekakh 22'" Jarvis and Shawn shouted a final time.

"Great, thanks" Johnny muttered, hanging up the phone.

"Dude, you've gotta have someone who knows Russian or can translate man" Neil said.

"I know one dude" Ville shrugged. "I don't know if we can get him. His name's T.T."

"Cheers and we'll find T.T." Neil said.

"And then we'll find my wife" Johnny finished.

**Wow, this is definitely one of the funniest chapter's I've written in a while**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT! **


	17. Finlandia Par Deux

**What up peoplezez**

**Sorry for the seemingly monthly gaps between chapter. I've just been slipping in an out of my mood because I was waiting for my grades to show up**

**Oh, and could all my watchers please start reviewing again? Seriously, it's like you've dropped of Earth or something**

**Enjoy**

After an hour of searching, Neil, Johnny, Ville, and Oliver finally found T.T. at an Irish pub. After the introductions were done, Johnny showed him the picture of his mail-order bride.

"Basically, we've got an address" Ville said. "But it's all written in Russian. And you know some Russian".

"A little" T.T. shrugged.

"So you can sort this all out because we need to find the girl" Ville asked. "Or rather he needs to find the girl".

"Yeah" T.T. nodded.

"Show him the address" Neil said.

Ville handed T.T. the address. After a minute of perusing it, he looked up.

"I know where this is" T.T. said. "Get me a lot of Boos, and then I will take you there".

"Bartender" Johnny called.

_Meanwhile…_

After what seemed like hours driving though Finland wilderness, Wikus, Tania, and the Nitros finally made it to the countryside house. Even Wikus had to admit it was kind of nice. However Jarppi, who was in the driver's seat, was making the van go rather fast as they were approaching the house.

"Stop the damn van" Tania screamed.

When it looked like they were going to plow into the house, Jarppi abruptly stops the van right in front of it. Getting out, Jarppi opened the back door of the van.

"Right, this is the place, now get out" the Finnish guy said.

"Wha- how do you have a driver's license, Jarppi" Tania snapped as she gingerly stepped out.

"I don't" Jarppi laughed. "That's why I can't lose it!"

_The next day…_

It had been twenty hours since Johnny convinced T.T. to get in the R.V. and head to Russia. He had ordered so much beer and Vodka that he wasn't too cooperative. In the end, he got in the R.V. and now they were at Vologda, Russia.

"It's here" a somewhat sober T.T. said after the R.V. made a stop

"It's here" Johnny asked skeptically.

"This is the address" T.T. said.

"Yes" Johnny said. "Thank you".

The group stepped out of the bus and was standing in front of a building. However, all the words that were in Russian weren't translated.

"What is this place" Neil asked first.

"It's a very cool bar" T.T. shrugged, causing Neil to start laughing.

"A bar" Johnny asked, taken aback that this was where T.T. took them.

"I need a drink" T.T. laughed.

"Oh my god" Johnny moaned. "We drove to Russia so that you can go to a bar".

They went inside and T.T. starting ordering drinks. Oliver was on Neil's lap, purring into his soon-to-be Father's chest.

"So are we close or not" Johnny asked.

"I think it's nearby" T.T. said.

"If anyone knows, it's her" Neil said pointing to a passing waitress. "Ask her, T.T.".

T.T. asked the waitress where the address was and handed her the paper that had it. After looking it over for a while, she handed it back to him.

"This is in Estonia" she said in plain English, making Neil laugh again.

"Where the hell's Estonia" Johnny asked angrily. "What's Estonia?"

"It's a different country" T.T. shrugged.

"We drove twenty hours for a beer" Johnny gawked. "Dude, T.T., just humor me and tell me that was the best beer you've ever had".

"It's pretty OK" T.T. shrugged.

"Pretty OK" Johnny snapped. "We drove twenty hours for a beer, and it's pretty OK?"

"Yeah well, tomorrow you'll be at Ruisrock watching this guy perform" T.T. laughed.

"No, I cannot accept that" Johnny said, making Neil glare at him while comforting Oliver, who had started crying in his chest.

"If you want to go to Estonia, that's your problem kid" T.T. scoffed.

"How far is it" Johnny asked.

"From here it's like 3…400 kilometers" T.T. said.

"Oh my god" Johnny moaned.

"Yo Johnny, if you want to make it to Ruisrock, you've got to go now" Ville said. "Otherwise, you're going to be totally muffed".

"Let's go you guys" Neil said, and once Oliver had calmed down enough they got back in the R.V.

"Dude, I cannot believe T.T. brought us to some Russian bar and she lives in Estonia" Johnny said once they dropped Ville and T.T. off at the airport.

"Dude, that is the greatest story ever" Neil laughed.

"No it isn't dude" Johnny said. "God, what an ass".

_Meanwhile…_

Wikus and Tania were sitting outside sipping on lemonade they made. The past day with the Nitros had been a living hell. Not only had they given them a three foot wide bed, but they wouldn't stop talking about the dumbest things. However, their peace was interrupted by the arrival of Jukka, who was carrying what appeared to be the front end of a fire hose. Wikus noticed this and tried to divert any attention to himself.

"Hey Jukka" Tania said, much to Wikus' chagrin. "You ready for Ruisrock tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Jukka said hesitantly. "It's just that Jarppi's in the outhouse right now, and he's not feeling too good. I need you guys to help me with something".

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do" Wikus asked.

Jukka led them to the back of the house, where a dirty red outhouse was sitting. Wikus quickly opened the door and Jukka, with Tania holding on, sprayed Jarppi with a full stream of water for a minute before Jarppi slipped a window that was there.

"That's actually kind of nice guys" Jarppi said. "You can look at the view the same time you're taking a crap".

"Yeah, it's air conditioned" Wikus laughed.

"All right, let's get ready for Ruisrock" Jarppi said.

"How long is this drive to Ruisrock anyway" Wikus asked.

"Three hours" Jukka shrugged.

"Three hours" Wikus snapped.

_The next day…_

"Is this girl worth it dude" Neil asked as he, Johnny, Oliver, and a guy named Jussi were walking down a back alley in some Estonian city called Tallin.

"Of course she's worth it" Johnny snapped. "Are you kidding me?"

"What about the address" Jussi asked

"I don't know" Neil moaned. "Ask this art guy, dude".

Neil and Johnny continued asking random people where the address was, with Jussi translating the whole time. Eventually, a lady told them it was near where they were. After walking a short distance, they reached the address, or rather the apartment complex where the address was.

"Which button do I press" Johnny asked, who was unable to tell what place was which.

"Just knock" Neil shrugged.

Jussi quickly knocked on the door. After a while, the landlady opened the door.

"Hello" Neil said as he took out the photo. "Do you know who… uh… this person is?"

When the lady answered, she kept talking in Estonian. She did seem to know her because she kept nodding when Neil asked if she lived there.

"Is she here now" Johnny asked.

The lady shook her head as she went right back to Estonian. The only word that seemed remotely in English was Syrtaki.

"Jussi help us"" Neil said.

"It's a restaurant" Jussi explained.

"Ask her to write it down" Johnny said.

As Jussi handed a pen and a small piece of paper, Neil couldn't help not laughing.

"She's working at a bar" he gasped.

"I'm buying every round" Johnny said once the lady handed back the paper.

They headed further into the city. After a half an hour of walking, they finally made it there.

"What is she the waitress or something" Jussi asked when they went in.

"That's her behind the counter" Johnny said. "I'm nervous dude".

Neil and Oliver responded by dragging him over to the counter, causing the girl to let out a very surprised yell.

"What are you guys doing here" she asked.

"We came to find you" Johnny said.

She ran out from behind the counter and hugged Johnny. Neil was surprised that she looked kind of like Tania, only younger.

"How did you find me here" she asked once she calmed. "I'm so happy you're here".

"Why'd you leave though" Johnny asked.

"Jarvis was talking to me badly" she whispered.

"Forget about Jarvis" Johnny said.

"I'm so happy to see you" She said.

"Uh, I'm happy to see you to, but you have to come to Ruisrock with us" Johnny said

"Where" the girl asked.

"That's in Finland" Neil laughed.

"No" the girl said

"It'll be like our second honeymoon" Johnny laughed.

"It's only a two hour boat ride" Neil said.

"All right, in an hour I'll go" The girl said. "That's when I get off".

"Well that works out" Neil laughed.

**Nice**

**I just want to take a moment to say that, despite the fact that I'm lengthening it to make up for lost time, the story is almost over. I know that some people might want me to go on and put more in, but I've been working on it for nearly five month and let's face, I've got to end it somewhere**

**R&R plz**

**NITROPSYCHO OUT!**


	18. Rockin' out and Poleepkwana

**What up, peoplezez**

**Well, this is going to be the last full chapter in the story, followed by an epilogue**

**Enjoy**

As she had promised, the Russian mail-order bride, who had told Neil her name was Alina, got off an hour after she and Johnny were reunited. They were now making their way toward the pier, where a ferry was shuttling the remaining people off to Ruisrock.

"Wow, it's crowded" Alina said. "I hope we can get there in time".

"I didn't know you like this kind of music" Johnny laughed.

"I don't" Alina shrugged. "I like you though".

Johnny's smile was interrupted by Neil, who had Oliver piggybacking on him, wrapping his arms around the couple and ushering them toward the ferry.

"All right lovebirds, I've been the third wheel long enough" Neil said. "Time to go to Ruisrock so I can hang out with my real friends".

It took the ferry an hour and a half just to get to Finland. From the port, they simply took what Johnny dubbed a 'limoboat' to Turku, where Ruisrock was held. They then began weaving their way through the crowd.

"Yo, the Nitros have been spotted" Johnny said.

Johnny was right. Not too far ahead of them, the Nitros were talking to Wikus, Tania, and, surprisingly, Chris, Vaxius, and Vadim.

"We can't just give them an ordinary hello" Neil whispered.

Neil proceeded to grab a nearby garbage can while Johnny borrowed a crutch from a guy who was chatting with some friends. Despite a sudden yelp from Tania, Neil dropped the trash can on Jarppi's head and Johnny started whacking him with the crutch. Then, when he was satisfied with the number of swings he took, Johnny shoved Jarppi to the ground. Neil then pulled Jarppi and everyone in the group started laughing.

*What are you doing here, Chris* Neil asked once everyone calmed down.

*I got lonely, so I decided to bring the kids here so we could be with you* Chris said sheepishly.

*Ah, I love you to, dude* Neil said, pulling his love in for a hug.

"All right, all right, let's go see HIM" Johnny said, pulling them apart and not wanting to make heads or tails of what they had said.

_Later that night…_

Everyone was relaxing on Johnny's private plane as it made its way back to LA. Wikus and Tania were already asleep in one of the bed that was on the plane, Chris, Neil and the kids in the other. Johnny and Alina were in another part of the plane, having a furious phone call with Jarvis about how it was his fault Alina left in the first place.

*Well, things certainly seem back to normal* Neil said, resting his head on Chris' shoulder as the kids were gathering around them.

*Yeah…* Chris said sadly.

*What wrong* Neil asked worriedly.

*I just got a call from my dad* Chris said. *He said he will be coming for Poleepkwana*.

*And* Neil asked.

*Well the problem is that I don't know what to do after that* Chris said, tears beginning to forms in his eyes. *I'm stuck in the middle of two choices: either taking you and the kids back to our world with my father or staying here on Earth with our friends. Frankly, I'm not sure if I can make the decision*.

*Look at me Chris* Neil said.

Chris turned towards Neil and was surprised that he was starting to cry a little bit as well.

*You once told me that you and Oliver didn't like seeing me upset because you two cared about me* Neil said. *Well we care about you too. It doesn't matter to us what you choose. We'll stand with you no matter what*.

The reaction that followed caught Neil completely off-guard. Chris, overcome with pure emotion, pulled his body on top of Neil's so that they were in a tight hug. The kids crowded around them, cuddling up to their parents.

*Thank you* Chris whispered.

_One month later…_

After careful planning and coordinating, the Poleepkwana ceremony was finally upon the group. They were having it in the backyard of the mansion because it made everyone happy. Jarvis, who was talked into wearing a soul patch by Neil, was the only one that wasn't too thrilled about the affair.

"I still think this is a bad idea" Jarvis said.

"Shut up Jarvis" Johnny snapped. "There's no way I'm going to let you ruin this".

"You guys think a wedding's a joke" Jarvis shot back. "Get married! You have my blessing!"

This got laughs from everyone there, including the priest who was in charge of the event.

"Hey Gabriel, where did that father of yours go" Alina asked.

"Yeah, where is Ron" Shawn added.

*I'm right here guys* Ron called.

Everyone started laughing again when they saw that Ron was wearing a somewhat oversized Elvis jumpsuit with a matching wig and sideburns. He didn't seem bothered by it as he made his way over to Torri.

*Torri, will you go through Poleepkwana with me* Ron asked.

"Oh my god" Torri gasped. "Yes".

"All right you guys, we're having a triple ring ceremony here" Neil told the crowd, who quickly started cheering.

The procedure was relatively simple. The priest went through the same lines as a normal wedding. At a certain point, he asked the six of them to put their right hand on their respective partner's heart and in turn tell them why they wanted to have a life with them. Neil and Chris' explanations were similar as both were happy that they had moments where they were felling down and that they were there to cheer each other up. Gabriel's explanation was that he had feelings for Shawn the moment he had saved and that he had been hoping that they would go through Poleepkwana for a long time. Shawn's explanation was that he was fighting himself for a long time if he loved Gabriel and that he felt at piece when Gabriel told him his feeling for him. Ron and Torri's explanations were that they didn't want to have the other go through any more troubling events alone again.

"And so by the power given to me by the state of California, I now pronounce you life partners" the priest said. "You may now kiss each other".

The now married couples took the cue and kissed each other. The crowd erupted into applause. When they broke apart, the crowd went inside the mansion, which had been set up for the occasion. It had everything from food to games to a live DJ.

"Hey Jarvis" Neil called over to the annoyed butler. "You wanna know what the soul patch is?"

"What is it" Jarvis asked, regretting it almost instantly.

"It's body hair" Neil said. "Straight from my body!"

In one motion, Jarvis dropped the tray he was holding and began choking Neil out. The crowd roared with laughter as Gabriel and Chris pried the two apart.

"I'm saving this and having it tested" Jarvis snapped.

"All right, everyone" the DJ said. "One of our married couple has asked me to play this song first".

As everyone watched, the DJ played the first song.

Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't stop the party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't stop the party.  
Don't stop the party  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't stop the party.

This is that original,  
This has no identical,  
You can't have my digital,  
Future Aboriginal,  
Get up off my genitals,  
I stay on that pinnacle,  
Chewin up my lyricals,  
Call me verbal criminal,  
Send you to that clinical,  
Subscribe use of Chemicals,  
I.D.O. and visual, can't see me, invisible.  
I old school like Biblical,  
Futuristic next level,  
Never on that typical  
Will I stop I never know...

I ain't gonna stop until I do (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit should I show  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it  
You can't stop us now...  
I ain't gonna stop until I do (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit should I show  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it  
Even if wanna to, you can't stop us now...

Don't Stop the Party

Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.

You could cause me crazy man,  
Everyday I'm partyin',  
You could find me at the club,  
Pop'n bottles, minglin,  
Ladies dancin' to the jam,  
Actin' all day, man oh man,  
Got me in the mood again,  
At the party, partyin,  
Yeah I get that happenen,  
Taken shots, Whatever man  
Party like a veteran,  
Music is my medicine,  
You, and Bobby Settlan,  
Can't restart I'm stepin in,  
Take control and feel the band  
Yeah that's right everyone jam.

I'm that one that lights it up  
We red hot like fire trucks,  
Burn that book, that what up,  
Tell that DJ turn it up.  
We droppin, that music, good people all around  
We Rockin', Head Knockin', Coz they can't shut us down.  
Ain't ain't no stoppin'  
We gonna keep on rockin',  
Baby ain't no stoppin,  
U can't a stop us now.

I ain't gonna stop until I do (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit should I show  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it  
You can't stop us now...  
I ain't gonna stop until I do (don't stop it)  
I ain't gonna quit should I show  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it  
Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it  
Even if wanna to, you can't stop us now...

Don't Stop the Party

Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Don't, don't, don't, don't,  
Stop, stop, stop,  
The, the, the, don't Stop The Party.

Everyone started applauding when the song ended. The crowd continued to dance through the party. Even Chris had to admit that some of the songs were good.

_That night…_

Neil and Chris collapsed onto the bed, two new wool blankets wrapping the newly married couple firmly together. The blankets came about a mix-up between Gabriel and Torri involving gifts, but Chris didn't seem bothered by it.

*Well, we're a couple now* Chris sighed, running a hand along his mate's back.

*Yeah* Neil sighed, pulling himself as close to Chris as he can.

When the two were as close as possible, Chris gave Neil quick kiss.

*I love you Neil Van Der Mewre* Chris said passionately.

*Aww, I love you too… Christopher Van Der Mewre* Neil replied.

Chris let out a small gasp of excitement. Then, Neil pulled Chris in for a kiss that both felt should never end. They didn't if anyone in the mansion heard then. All they knew was that tonight was their night.

**Well, last chapter in the books. All that's left now is the epilogue**

**Oh and check out my newer D9 fic Journal for Hell**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	19. epilogue

**What up, peoplezez**

**I feel kinda sad having to end the story. But I have other ideas I want to try out so I have to end it at some point**

**Enjoy**

*Are you sure this is what you want son* Myraxia asked his son.

*Yes dad, this is what I want* Chris said.

Myraxia, Xaxiav, Chris, Neil, and the kids were standing outside the mansion. It had been several months since Poleepkwana and it was now time to go back. While the majority of Poleepkwa had elected to return to their own world, a lot of them, including Chris, Ron, and Gabriel, had started families with humans and therefore couldn't make the trip for that reason.

*Well if you want to stay here, I won't stop you* Myraxia sighed. *I just wish you would be able to take over the throne when I pass on*.

*Don't worry, sir* Xaxiav said. *Chris agrees that I'll be more than able to rule when you're done*.

*I know* Myraxia said. *Well, goodbye my sons*.

Myraxia hugged both of his sons, said goodbye to his grandkids, and went into the drop ship along with Xaxiav and Mivalix. The drop ship returned to the Mother ship, which in turn left to return to the fleet of ships orbiting above the planet. Once it was out of sight, Neil, Chris, and the slowly made their way inside, where everyone was waiting.

"Well this has to feel very bittersweet for you guys" Shawn said.

*Yeah* Chris nodded.

"Don't worry man" Wikus said. "Things will turn out all right".

Chris nodded, knowing that as long as he had Neil, the kids, and his friends with him, he was going to be fine.

**Well, this is the end**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


End file.
